Les contes du Faucheur, première partie : Le retour
by clems17
Summary: La prophétie était claire, Harry Potter devait affronter Lord Voldemort. Tout était calculé pour en arriver à cette ultime confrontation. Pourtant, au Département des Mystères, tout prend une tournure inattendue et Harry est tué. Tout change dès cet instant. Réécriture du "Fardeau de la Mort", Univers alternatif, époque Maraudeur. Harry Potter et son univers ne sont pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

France, Juillet 1767

Samson marchait d'un pas précipité à travers les bois. Il devait impérativement arriver à sa destination.

La dernière missive qui lui était parvenue était très inquiétante. La fraternité était complètement compromise si la moitié des informations était réelle.

Toutefois c'était complètement impossible car la seule personne qui aurait pu leur nuire avait été tuée deux semaines auparavant par précaution.  
Il fallait régler cette question au plus vite, sans quoi les choses iraient mal pour leur travail.

 _Dire que nous arrivons à un point crucial de l'expérience._

Un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Et l'horreur se mêla à la stupéfaction.

En face de lui se trouvait une créature d'une taille colossale, noire comme la nuit et l'observant de son regard de braise. On aurait dit un chien, ou un loup. Mais aucun canidé ne lui avait fait peur jusque là à ce point. Lorsqu'elle aboya, les jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et son cœur s'emballa jusqu'à le faire haleter.

\- C'est impossible….murmura-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi impossible ? fit une voix moqueuse. Vous croyez avoir le monopole des créatures mythiques ?

Un homme sortit de l'ombre de la bête. Encapuchonné, on ne distinguait que d'étranges yeux mauves.

\- La bête est morte. Fit l'inconnu. Ils l'ont écrit dans la gazette. Quelle déception ça a dû être pour vous quand votre misérable roquet a rendu l'âme au diable.

Samson tenta d'attraper sa baguette magique, mais l'homme fit un mouvement de poignet avec nonchalance et il fut projeté violemment contre un arbre.

\- Pendant près de trois ans vous avez joué avec des forces que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Vous avez monté cette affabulation sinistre d'une Bête immortelle, un simple loup de forêt abreuvé de poussos et dopé par un sortilège d'engorgement, pour assassiner impunément et expérimenter sur des cadavres. Seulement voilà, il ne me sied guère de continuer à tolérer ces actes.

Il tendit le doigt et la créature monstrueuse s'avança en direction de Samson.

\- Voici une véritable créature immortelle, une Bête transcendante. Voici le Sinistros. Lui et moi vous traquerons tous jusqu'au dernier. Et vous n'échapperez pas à cette chasse.

Sa proie tenta de reculer, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de l'abomination qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Ils vous trouveront avant…tenta-t-il.

\- Ils essaieront, et mourront. Vous ne serez jamais retrouvés et vos existences méprisables disparaîtront des registres de l'Eglise. Car pour tout le royaume la crise du Gévaudan est terminée. Souffrez donc que je rende cela concret. Et souffrez…tout court.

Le Sinistros se jeta sur lui et le monde se teinta de noir.


	2. Chapter 2 : La fin de l'Elu

Au Département des _Mystères, Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, la tension était plus que palpable. Par un étrange coup du destin, une demi-douzaine d'adolescents, d'_ _inconscients congénitaux,_ _se retrouvaient dans une bataille avec des Mangemorts._

 _Des Mangemorts, au nom de Merlin !_

 _Severus Rogue n'en revenait pas de tant de stupidité. Une missive venait de lui être apportée via sortilège de transfert. Sans doute un coup de Lupin. Apparemment les renforts de l'Ordre arrivaient sur place pour tenter d'évacuer les jeunes le plus rapidement possible.  
_

 _Quand est-ce que ce fichu Potter allait commencer à utiliser sa tête avant de foncer dans le tas ? En cinq années, il n'y avait pas eu une activité contraire au règlement qu'il n'ait pas fait.  
Une copie conforme de son crétin de père, sans l'ombre d'un doute. _

_Je me demande quand même ce qu'il serait devenu si tu avais vécu….Lily._

* * *

Une bataille mouvementée.

 _Sa_ première bataille. Une bataille qu'il n'avait pas désirée, n'étant lui-même venu que pour son parrain.

Jamais il n'aurait voulu que ses amis les plus chers soient ainsi mis en danger par des Mangemorts sans scrupules.

Non. Même Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était pas assez imbu de lui-même pour se croire au dessus des évidences de ce monde. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu en dire un certain professeur de potions, qui d'ailleurs ne s'en privait pas.

Et risquer sa vie, au final, pour rien, si ce n'est un globe de verre, était une idiotie.

Quel était donc l'intérêt de cette prophétie que tout le monde se disputait ? Il n'avait même pas pu l'entendre, tant le vacarme alentour était assourdissant.

Ses yeux émeraude observaient la scène avec circonspection. Soit, l'ordre du Phénix était arrivé pour les sauver, mais pourtant ce mauvais pressentiment ne semblait pas s'effacer. Pire il s'accroissait.

Et cette maudite cicatrice qui ne cessait de le torturer…

D'un geste mécanique, il lança un sortilège d'entrave au Mangemort le plus proche. Ce dernier, momentanément paralysé, ne put éviter l'assaut de son autre adversaire et tomba au sol, ligoté.

Kingsley lui adressa un rapide signe de tête, pour le remercier de son intervention. Puis, il se lança à nouveau dans le conflit, sans jamais vraiment s'éloigner. Après tout, le but de la mission était le sauvetage et non la capture. Quoique que quelques crapules en moins ne feraient pas tâche sur le compte rendu qu'il soumettrait au Département de la Justice magique. Enfin, on n'en était pas encore là.

L'angoisse tordit soudain les entrailles du jeune sorcier. Comme dans un rêve, ses yeux se tournèrent vers un coin de la salle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux sorciers se livraient un combat acharné.

Deux anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Deux Black.

Sirius et Bellatrix se livraient un combat acharné. Tous deux rivalisant de puissance et d'ingéniosité. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des sorts. Les deux adversaires bondissaient, roulaient, hurlaient. Les traits de lumières s'enchainaient à une effrayante vitesse.

Il ignorait que son parrain puisse être si fort alors qu'il était entré en prison au début de la vingtaine d'années et n'avait pas donc pu se perfectionner depuis.

Mais il se morigéna rapidement. Durant des années, Sirius Black avait été considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort. On disait de lui qu'il avait tué moldu et aurors d'un simple geste de la main. Lorsqu'il s'était évadé, c'est la population sorcière dans son ensemble qui avait été terrorisée.

Et, bien qu'innocent, il semblait que l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black n'ait pas totalement démérité à sa réputation. Le prouvaient les multiples explosions et phénomènes étranges provoqués par ses sorts.

Bellatrix n'était pas une novice non plus. Loin de là. En fait, elle était de loin la plus effrayante des deux tant son visage reflétait la folie.

\- Allez, Bella, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Se moqua Sirius en évitant gracieusement le sort crépitant de son adversaire. Lécher les bottes d'un crétin à face de reptile ne t'a pas apporté grand-chose. Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'avais désarmée et que tu avais déchiré ta robe de haut en bas en tombant ? Franchement, tu était complètement rid…

Le sort suivant le toucha en plein corps avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Tout près de cette arcade qui avait tant intrigué Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Bellatrix eut un sourire sanguinaire avant de préparer une nouvelle attaque, pour en finir en un seul coup. La lueur verte ne laissait aucune place au doute. Déjà la première syllabe fleurissait sur ses lèvres frémissantes.

Sans en avoir conscience, Harry se vit courir vers le combat. Ne prenant aucune précaution pour sa propre sécurité, il traversa le champ de bataille miraculeusement indemne. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était cet homme affalé au sol.

Un homme qui était un lien avec ses parents décédés. Un homme qui n'avait vécu que pour lui. Quitte à accomplir l'inimaginable en s'évadant d'un endroit d'où on ne s'évadait pas.

A l'instant précis où le sort jaillissait de la baguette de la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort, il se jeta en avant.

Rogue avait raison en fin de compte. Il avait un réel penchant pour se jeter dans les ennuis la tête la première.

Toujours est-il que, sans se poser de questions, il sauta sur Sirius et essaya de le pousser hors de la trajectoire du sort.

Il n'y parvint pas. Le sort aussi vert que ses yeux illumina la salle avec une intensité effrayante, le touchant alors qu'il se tenait précisément à côté de Sirius.

Ce dernier, effaré, observa son filleul se courber, comme au ralenti. Un étrange sourire satisfait apparaissait sur le visage juvénile tandis qu'il tombait avec grâce en arrière. Un sourire qui, Sirius n'en doutait pas, avait dû orner les traits de Lily lorsqu'elle avait offert sa vie pour protéger son bébé.

L'Amour.

Tel était ce sentiment qui prédominait sur ce visage désormais sans vie. Une sinistre ironie.

L'homme ne put rien faire lorsque le fils de son meilleur ami passa à travers l'arcade. Il ne put que tendre la main. Vaine tentative pour rattraper le jeune garçon. Ce garçon auquel il avait pensé douze ans. Le dernier des Potter.

Puis la douleur apparut. Sinistre. Insidieuse. Violente comme une bourrasque de vent glacé.

\- "HARRY ! NON !" Hurla t-il en voulant se jeter sur le voile.

Il fut retenu par deux bras à la force surprenante.

\- "Arrête, Sirius. Il est trop tard." Lui souffla Remus Lupin dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creuses. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui !

Son ami se dégagea avec rage.

\- "Il n'est pas mort ! Tu m'entends, Remus, IL N'EST PAS MORT !".

Son regard fiévreux scrutait cette maudite arcade.

Ce n'était qu'un rideau mouvant, essayait-il de se convaincre. Harry allait forcément réapparaître derrière. A chaque instant, il imaginait le jeune homme apparaître derrière et revenir avec cet air coupable qu'ont les enfants qui désobéissent.

Il n'y avait aucune chance, et il le savait. Car le sort de mort l'avait de toute façon touché avant même qu'il ne franchisse l'arcade.  
Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer cette atroce hypothèse.

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Son louveteau ne serait pas mort sans être vengé. Pendant un instant ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

Les secondes passaient, et pourtant l'adolescent ne réapparaissait pas. Le voile translucide de l'arcade, après s'être longuement agité, revint à une densité plus normale. Mais le monde comptait désormais un sorcier de moins.

* * *

Ce fut la fin d'Harry Potter. La fin d'un ensemble de péripéties prédites de longue date dans une auberge lugubre un soir.

Une fin que nul n'avait pourtant prévue. Car elle s'écartait de l'Histoire. Elle s'écartait de la vérité écrite en lettres de feu. A cet instant, tout avait déraillé. Tout s'était brouillé dans un imbroglio de couleurs et de larmes.

Ce jour là, l'Angleterre sombra dans le chaos le plus total.

Tel était en tout cas le sentiment d'Albus Dumbledore quand il apprit la triste nouvelle. Pour lui le monde venait de s'écrouler car plus rien n'avait de sens. Harry, l'élu de la prophétie, le Sauveur…..ne devait pas mourir de la sorte, tué par quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort.

Et pourtant.

 _Harry Potter est mort._

Ainsi titrait la Gazette du sorcier le lendemain même de l'épopée au Ministère.  
Un titre simple. Si simple qu'on aurait presque pu passer sans le voir.

Mais si poignant, si atroce dans sa simplicité, si effrayant par ses conséquences qu'il paraissait impossible de ne pas le voir.

Même ceux qui, l'année écoulée, avaient traité l'adolescent comme une bombe à retardement, même les plus radicaux partisans de la politique ministérielle…tous demeuraient hébétés par la nouvelle. Car cet adolescent, pour dérangé qu'il puisse être présenté, était _L'_ adolescent, _Le_ symbole d'une victoire contre le Mal.  
Chaque famille sorcière l'avait remerciée intérieurement d'avoir, quatorze ans auparavant, mis un terme à la vie de Voldemort. Même certains mangemorts, comme Lucius Malefoy, s'étaient félicités de la disparition de ce maître sans pitié ni reconnaissance.

Cette nouvelle était une lame acérée plantée dans le cœur de l'Angleterre sorcière.  
De mémoire de moldu, on avait rarement vu autant de hiboux circuler en plein jour. Il y avait d'ailleurs tant de phénomènes anormaux que des oubliators furent dépêchés en masse pour distribuer des sortilèges d'amnésie à tour de bras.

Le jour de l'enterrement, à Godric Hollow, on vit arriver de nombreux sorciers, britanniques comme étrangers. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il retourne symboliquement avec ses parents. Et devant la famille Weasley au complet, et complètement effondrée, on enterra un cercueil vide. Le vide leurs cœurs, lui, ne serait jamais enterré.

\- Harry était mon ami. Déclara Ronald, la voix prise par les sanglots. Le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. J'aurais du être là…pour…j'aurais dû…

Il ne put continuer. Hermione prit la suite. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Mais là, devant tous ces gens silencieux, elle parlait avec une voix forte et claire.

\- Harry fut un garçon exceptionnel. Courageux, noble et altruiste. Ce que je veux retenir de lui c'est le fait qu'il a bravé tous les dangers pour aller sauver la seule personne qui constituait encore un lien avec sa famille perdue. Il se lançait tête baissée dans tous les ennuis et était parfois emporté…mais il savait écouter, comprendre et compatir. Merci pour avoir été là, Harry. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Avec une impressionnante dignité elle se détourna lentement avant de reprendre sa place dans le cercle. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle céda et que de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler.

Puis ce fut Minerva MacGonagall, qui raconta l'élève parfois peu attentif mais si chaleureux.

Puis Remus Lupin avec le regard vide de celui qui a prit l'habitude de perdre ses proches. Il s'excusa longuement à James et Lily de n'avoir pas pu protéger leur enfant. Puis il retourna auprès de Sirius, en état de choc et qui n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ du ministère.

Vinrent ensuite es inconnus, parfois pour un simple merci, parfois pour des excuses et même certaines promesses à suivre son exemple de courage.

Et tout ce temps, la pluie tomba, fine et légère, comme un ensemble larmes discrètes.

Au bout d'un moment, la tombe fut scellée et chacun s'en détourna. Resté seul Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et d'un geste métamorphosa le magnifique monument représentant James et Lily tenant un bébé. Dans un éclat de lumière, les formes évoluèrent. Désormais, les statues enlaçaient un Harry adolescent souriant doucement.

Quelques tombes plus loin se trouvait Severus Rogue, comme attendant son tour. Voyant que tous étaient partis il s'avança dans un bruissement de cape.

\- Alors c'est fini, Albus. Déclara-t-il simplement. C'est fini car ce garçon dont la vie était si contrôlée, si anticipée, …a fini par se sacrifier pour une cause dont il ignorait tout. Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait qu'il ait enfin accompli son aller simple à l'abattoir ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est désormais en position de faiblesse selon vous ?

Il y avait dans cette voix calme, ce simple constat, bien plus de reproches que dans tout hurlement.

\- Severus…ce n'est pas le moment.

Le maître des potions détourna le regard vers la statue. Il observa la jeune femme souriante avec un regard hanté.

 _Lily…._

Puis il reprit la parole, roide.

\- Vous ne me comprenez pas, Albus. J'avais juré sur ma vie de protéger le fils de Lily Evans. Pas sur mon honneur, ni sur ma dignité car je n'en ai plus,…mais sur la chose dont je pouvais encore espérer disposer à la toute fin. Ce serment n'a plus de raison d'être, tout comme mon devoir. C'est donc fini, comme je vous le disais. Car désormais ma seule chance rédemption m'est refusée.

Il fouetta l'air de sa baguette et une couronne de fleurs ceinte d'un ruban vert et argent apparut sur la tombe. Ultime regret d'un homme de fer au cœur brisé.

\- Je vous dis adieu, Albus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller tenter de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mourir en essayant.

Et sans attendre, il transplana laissant un directeur perplexe, un pays orphelin et une vie de regrets.

* * *

L'ambiance dans le quartier général de Voldemort n'était pas autant à la liesse qu'il aurait été possible de le croire.

En fait, il y régnait un silence lugubre depuis que le maître des lieux avait passé sa colère sur chaque être vivant ayant croisé sa route.  
Car non seulement la mission était un échec dans sa finalité, mais encore un grand nombre de ses meilleurs hommes avaient été capturés.

Mais au-delà de tout, une seule chose important. Bellatrix Lestrange avait tué Harry Potter. Elle avait tué le Survivant. Une gloire éternelle la suivrait pour cet ultime fait d'arme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva avec fierté dans la grande salle du manoir, elle comprit cependant à quel point cette victoire allait lui être reprochée.  
Il n'y avait pas de satisfaction dans le regard sombre du seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement une frustration terrible et une colère enfouie.

\- J'avais demandé, explicitement, que personne ne se charge du garçon. Explicitement. Et pourtant…il est mort.

Il aurait fallu être complètement fou et fanatique pour ne pas comprendre tout ce que ces quelques mots renfermaient de menace.  
Mais Bellatrix était folle et fanatique depuis l'instant où elle avait passé sa première nuit à Azkaban, bien des années auparavant.

\- Maître…c'est une chance inouïe. Vous avez le pays à vos pieds désormais. Plus personne n'osera se dresser contre vous.

Un éclair sembla enflammer le regard rouge sang de Voldemort « Il était mien ! C'était à moi de le tuer ! Désormais Harry Potter demeure la dernière personne à m'avoir défié sans que j'ai pu me venger personnellement ! »

Voldemort prenait souvent, donnait rarement mais ne partageait jamais. Telles furent les dernières pensées de sa plus loyale servante lorsque la douleur du Doloris broya le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Ce qu'il ne précisa pas à cet instant c'est que la principale raison de sa colère se trouvait dans les bribes prophétiques dont il avait été informé : Harry Potter devait mourir de sa main pour que le cycle soit achevé.

Son cycle de haine, lui, était loin de pouvoir s'éteindre.  
Pour juguler sa frustration, il rassembla ses troupes. Il allait détruire tous ses opposants d'un coup car le malheur les avaient stupidement rassemblés à Godric's Hollow.

Pensaient-ils que lui, Lord Voldemort, allait laisser une telle opportunité passer ? Qu'il allait respecter la mémoire du Survivant désormais décédé ? Cela aurait été mal le connaître.

Et puis il avait ce sentiment diffus que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

 _Au-delà des contingences mortelles, au-delà de l'Angleterre, au-delà de l'Espace et du Temps…quelque chose était en œuvre. L'Univers se réorganisa pour prendre en compte cette incohérence dans son Ordre parfait.  
Le Destin se tordit et hurla sous la métamorphose. _

_Deux jours avaient passé depuis le trépas de l'élu et nul n'aurait pu faire le lien. Pourtant…_

 _Sur une étagère du Département des Mystères, une sphère apparut, emplie d'une épaisse fumée noire. Le sol trembla et d'autres sphères glissèrent de l'étagère avant de se fracasser au sol. Une fissure apparut sur l'Arcade de la Mort, mais la ruine resta par ailleurs intacte._

 _Pendant une poignée de secondes, les hiboux postaux perdirent tout sens de leur destination. Il y eut un craquement assourdissant dans le ciel anglais puis le calme revint et chacun reprit ses activités._

 _Rien n'avait changé, mais plus rien n'était désormais identique._

 _Tout était différent._


	3. Chapter 3 : Une mystérieuse affaire

_Great Ormond Street Hospital, Londres._

Les infirmières couraient dans tous les sens, les bras chargés d'objets en tout genre. Il y avait, dans le jargon en vigueur, une urgence absolue, c'est-à-dire que les deux patients concernés étaient dans un état d'une gravité extrême.

Médecins et personnels se relayaient sans relâche pour parvenir à les stabiliser. Et leur tâche était périlleuse.  
Dans l'établissement, on avait vu passer son lot d'enfants blessés, malades ou handicapés. C'était la raison d'être de cet hôpital particulièrement spécialisé pour les patients juvéniles. Mais ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était au-delàs des limites.

Rarement on avait vu de telles blessures sur des enfants de cet âge là. Ils avaient été battus, molestés, frappés, avec un acharnement si effrayant qu'on en venait à se demander comment il était possible qu'ils soient encore vivants, mais surtout comment il était humainement envisageable d'arriver à un tel degré d'abomination.

Les chirurgiens en poste ne s'attachaient pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. D'ailleurs, il leur était plus que conseillé de ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de pensées hypothétiques et sordides afin de ne pas entraver leurs gestes ou encombrer leur esprit.  
De toute façon, ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux se passait aisément de commentaires. A la charge des autorités de police de faire leur devoir en traquant les monstres responsables. Eux, ils n'avaient qu'un objectif, les sauver.

Parmi ces médecins, il y en avait un qui était particulièrement acharné. Quadragénaire grisonnant aux sourcils froncés, il semblait infatigable, rejetant d'un geste sec de la tête chaque proposition de le relayer, et cela sans cesser de travailler. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés, calculés au millimètre. Ses seules interactions orales consistaient à s'enquérir de l'avancée des diverses procédures médicales qui avaient lieu sur le second patient.  
Alors, jonglant entre les divers résultats d'analyse qu'on lui présentait, il donnait des instructions claires et strictes afin que tout aille pour le mieux. Et chacun obéissait sans poser de question.  
Lui, restait sur le cas le plus grave. Il ne pouvait et ne devait s'en détourner sous aucun prétexte.

\- Comment fait-il ? Fit une jeune aide-soignante harassée à sa collègue plus âgée. Ça fait des heures et il ne flanche pas.

\- Il ne flanche jamais. Répondit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire triste. Il intervient dans les cas les plus graves et considère qu'il se doit à ses patients. Je me souviens qu'un jour il m'a dit que nous avions la responsabilité de faire que ces vies à peine ébauchées ne soient pas gâchées par la bêtise des hommes et se terminent prématurément.

Sur ces paroles, elles retournèrent à leur travail. En période d'opérations d'une telle importance, les pauses étaient brèves et rares.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, une autre intervention avait lieu, d'une importance presque aussi grande. Deux inspecteurs, l'un grand et maigre, l'autre replet, interrogeaient une femme entre deux âges dans une petite salle. Cette femme, petite et pâle, portait tous les stigmates d'une vie difficile. Depuis de longues minutes, les enquêteurs cherchaient en apprendre plus sur sa présence ici.

Elle s'appelait Myrtle Clarkwright, née à Bath en Angleterre. Depuis 22 ans elle exerçait le même métier, assistance maternelle bénévole dans un petit orphelinat du pays. Quant à la raison qui l'avait amenée à l'hôpital, c'était la pitié. Car c'était elle qui avait contacté les autorités et les secours à propos des deux enfants gravement blessés. Ces deux enfants étaient sous sa responsabilité. Devant l'étendue de leurs blessures, elle s'était décidée à agir.

Les policiers se consultèrent du regard. Ce récit lacunaire n'était pas satisfaisant du tout.

\- C'est ce que vous nous avez répété à plusieurs reprises, madame. Déclara l'un d'eux en relisant ses notes. Nous savons que vous avez pris cette initiative. Mais ça ne nous explique pas comment la situation a dégénéré à ce point. Le premier rapport qui nous a été communiqué parle de brûlures, de lésions profondes, et des traumatismes internes encore à déterminer. Ne me faites pas croire que tout cela a pu se passer pendant les quelques minutes où vous étiez absente.

\- Je vous assure que si. Fit la pauvre femme avec véhémence. Le seigneur m'en soit témoin, je me suis dirigée vers le jardin pour réprimander Jimmy et Scott qui avaient cassé une vitre. Et quand je suis revenue, ils étaient dans cet état.

\- Vous mentez, madame. Fit le second policier avec la certitude de celui qui a tout vu au cours de sa carrière. Vous mentez car aucune vitre n'a été cassée. Et pour cause. Jimmy Ambers et Scott Larson ont quitté l'orphelinat Saint George il y a plus d'un an d'après cette liste.

Il se leva à demi de la chaise en bois où il se tenait. Son regard se fit glacial. « Je vais vous le dire très clairement, Mrs Clarkwright, ne me mentez jamais quand la vie de deux enfants est en jeu. Sans quoi je vous enverrai sans remord tenir compagnie à la lie de la société en cellule et tant pis pour l' _habeas corpus._ Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Myrtle acquiesça. Ce que voyant les enquêteurs reprirent leur questionnement.

\- Vous avez donc quitté cette pièce où se trouvaient ces deux enfants. Mais il est envisageable que vous n'ayez pas pris la décision par vous-même. Alors, maintenant, dites-moi…quels rapports le directeur de votre établissement entretient-il avec ses pensionnaires ?

A la lueur de peur qui traversa le regard de l'assistance maternelle, ils surent qu'ils tenaient une piste.

* * *

Il fallut encore de nombreuses heures avant que l'épuisante opération chirurgicale n'arrive à son terme. Le personnel médical avait fait son possible. Désormais, les deux patients étaient stabilisés. Mais il serait nécessaire d'attendre un peu avant de crier victoire. Des examens réguliers pendant les heures à venir seraient indispensables.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Richard se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé. Il avait poussé son corps à ses limites en ne s'accordant aucun repos. Mais sur son front trempé de sueur, il y avait une ride de moins. Ces enfants vivraient.

Il consulta le dossier qui n'avait cessé de s'accroitre au fil du temps et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

 _Willy Prince et Cathy Dolmes_

Ces enfants vivraient, mais à quel prix ? Il ne fallait pas que leur sort suive celui de leur camarade.  
Car Willy et Cathy avaient un camarade qui avait été retrouvé avant eux. Le jour d'avant, en effet, un autre enfant avait été découvert dans un parc sous un If, plongé dans un apparent coma. Il portait un semblant d'uniforme qui le rattachait à un orphelinat local.

C'est sa découverte qui avait attiré les soupçons des autorités et avaient poussé Myrtle Clarkwright à rompre le silence pour deux autres enfants eux-aussi très mal en point.

La principale difficulté étant que le premier des trois enfants n'avait, lui, pas pu être complètement stabilisé bien qu'il ne semble souffrir d'aucune blessure connue. Il demeurait dans son coma profond sans évolution apparente. Mais pour lui il n'y avait guère d'espoir, son corps était plus que probablement en état de mort cérébrale. Dès lors, l'affaire était passée d'acte de violence sur mineurs à meurtre.

Dans quel monde vivait-on, bon sang !

La fatigue le gagnait, il n'avait que peu mangé bu ou dormi au cours des dernières 24h, s'accordant uniquement quelques secondes pour aller aux toilettes. Et malgré l'habitude, perdre un patient était toujours aussi difficile lorsque celui-ci était un gamin.

Somnolant doucement, Richard Preston, un des meilleurs chirurgiens du Royaume, ne fit qu'apercevoir l'ombre qui traversa le couloir sans bruit. Il n'y accorda aucune importance.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans le corridor désert. Elle fut suffisamment forte pour percer la brume de ses songes.

\- Docteur Preston ? Professeur, où êtes-vous ?

Il s'agissait d'une infirmière, Martha, qui l'appelait à grand cris. Tout à fait réveillé désormais, le chirurgien sauta sur ses pieds. La règle d'or était de ne jamais crier dans un hôpital, et Martha était toujours la première à le rappeler.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc, voyons ? S'enquit-il vivement.

\- C'est le premier des trois enfants, professeur.

\- Eh bien quoi, parlez ! Je vous ai déjà dis de….

Il fut interrompu. Presque brutalement. « Il est vivant et pratiquement éveillé. »

Eut-il été moins expérimenté, Richard aurait crié de surprise, contesté, exigé des réponses. Mais à son niveau on ne perdait pas de temps en questionnements vains et on savait que tout pouvait arriver dans une intervention hospitalière, en bien comme en mal.

Aussi, emboita-t-il le pas immédiatement.

* * *

\- Mrs Clarkwright, je vous demande d'être attentive. Votre témoignage se contredit. Vous m'affirmez désormais que vous avez entendu l'information à la radio, située dans le salon du rez de chaussée, et que c'est là que vous avez pris la décision de contacter les autorités pour Willy et Cathy. Pourtant, un instant avant, vous déclariez avoir écouté une chanson des Beatles avec les deux enfants, ce qui implique que la radio se trouvait déjà à côté de vous.

La pauvre femme semblait complètement perdue. Ses pensées se mêlaient dans sa tête sans cesser. Plus le temps passait et moins ses réponses semblaient cohérentes.

Les questions ne cessaient de fuser, sans discontinuer. Mais à chacune elle ne répondait qu'à demi, sans parvenir à produire un témoignage recevable. Et pourtant elle semblait sincère et honnête.

La piste du directeur semblait leur seule chance pour l'instant. Un agent avait été immédiatement envoyé sur place

Arriva alors un officier supérieur, bardé de galons et affichant une moustache grise plus que respectable.

\- On arrête les gars. Fit-il avec un fort accent irlandais. Ordre d'en haut. L'enquête vient d'être confiée à un autre service.

\- Mais enfin, Chef, c'est impossible. Nous sommes largement compétents dans le secteur. Qui reprend l'affaire ?

\- La Couronne elle-même. Sujet plus sensible que prévu. Z'ont rien voulu lâcher. Donc allez me faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'on a, rameutez moi toute l'équipe. Briefing au sous-sol dans trente minutes pour faire le point et donner le maximum à ces vautours. Après on retourne à l'orphelinat pour faire la jonction.

Quand ses hommes furent partis il s'assit en face de leur principal témoin et changea soudainement de ton.

\- J'ai peu de temps, Myrtle. Fit-il sans le moindre accent irlandais. Vous avez tout vu mais vous ne savez plus l'exprimer. Quelqu'un de votre entourage a voulu vous empêcher de parler mais sans attirer les soupçons. Sa technique est bâclée mais le danger est là et le secret menacé. C'est ce qui nous a poussés à intervenir.

Il sortit de sa poche un étrange bout de bois. « Vous avez subi un sort de confusion de puissance moyenne qui a altéré vos capacités de perceptions. Nos soupçons se portent sur votre directeur. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais avant ça…. »

Il pointa le bout de bois sur l'assistance maternelle et murmura quelques mots. Ce fut comme si tout paraissait plus clair soudain.

L'officier rangea l'ustensile dans sa manche et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi tout ce dont vous vous rappelez de cette fameuse journée.

Un jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux dans sa chambre du quatrième étage de l'hôpital Great Ormond Street en se demandant comment il était arrivé là.

Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre. Et, chose rare dans ce pays humide, une légère brise soufflait doucement faisant bruisser les rideaux. Dans le parc voisin, quelques oiseaux chantaient joyeusement. Un cadre paisible s'il en était.

Aux murs il y avait toutes sortes de dessins enfantins punaisés. Certains représentaient des paysages abstraits, d'autres des personnages de toutes les couleurs et tailles. Mais tous ces dessins représentaient l'espoir. L'espoir de dizaines d'enfants qui étaient passés par là et en étaient sortis.

En voulant se tourner, il ressentit une vive douleur au bras. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa que son corps était bardé de perfusions.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, jeune homme. Fit une voix amusée.

Un homme était assis sur une chaise non loin de la porte. Habillé d'une étrange robe noire aux liserés argentés. Il lui darda un sourire lumineux.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous voir conscient. Vous avez fait peur à beaucoup de monde.

Il consulta la montre à son poignet. « Les médecins de cet hôpital ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils vérifieront si le rétablissement sera rapide. Courage petit. Bientôt tout s'éclaircira».

Il se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Nous nous reverrons peut-être. Bon courage. Souhaita-t-il sur un dernier geste de la main.

Lorsque la porte se referma le jeune convalescent sut au fond de lui que jamais il n'oublierait le regard mauve de son interlocuteur.

* * *

 _Willy Prince, Cathy Dolmes, Théo Swift._

Trois miraculés. Voilà à quoi pensait Richard en observant les lits devant lui. Des trois pensionnaires, un seul était réveillé. Le plus mystérieux car il semblait avoir déjoué tous les diagnostics médicaux.

De fait, lui-même ne semblait pas en être sorti indemne car il n'avait pas répondu à moindre question, se contentant de les regarder de ses yeux bleus emplis d'incompréhension.

Une amnésie post-traumatique avait diagnostiqué le psychologue.

Aussi il était toujours impossible de déterminer ce qui l'avait amené dans ce parc. Le confronter aux agents chargés de l'enquête apparaissait toutefois prématuré. Alors, le Professeur Preston fit ce qu'il faisait toujours en pareil cas. Il parla.

\- Il est écrit sur ton dossier que tu es né à Birmingham. C'est une très grande ville tu sais. J'y suis allé quand j'avais une vingtaine d'année, juste avant de devenir médecin. J'avais fait la fête toute la nuit. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ma future femme. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans mainte…

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

Le garçon l'observait avec une attention étrange. Il s'était assis sur son lit.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait parler. Sa voix était légèrement éraillée mais perceptible.

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu t'appelles Théodore Swift.

\- Théodore Swift….répéta celui-ci avec une légère curiosité. Je m'appelle Théodore Swift.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? S'enquit le médecin avec professionnalisme.

\- J'ai mal à la tête. Répondit Théo en se frottant le crâne.

Richard hocha la tête. Il n'était pas improbable que ce soit un choc violent qui ait plongé son patient dans le coma. Les dernières analyses laissaient supposer une activité cérébrale intense qui pourrait s'expliquer de la même façon.

Il nota cette observation sur le cahier de suivi. Cette hypothèse serait approfondie.

Il passa ensuite aux deux autres enfants, sous le regard de Théo.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, il revint chaque jour. Rapidement, Cathy et Will se réveillèrent. Très faibles, ils nécessitaient une surveillance constante. Quant à Théo, il semblait reprendre vie, marchant dans la pièce et lisant quelques livres.

Il s'avéra qu'il était en fait très éveillé et savait se tirer de la plupart des tests intellectuels qui lui étaient proposés.

Un jour, Richard lui apporta un Rubik's Cube. « C'est une nouveauté, c'est sorti il y a quelques mois à peine mais je ne connaissais pas avant la semaine dernière. Ça devrait te plaire »

\- C'est récent ? S'enquit Théo avec perplexité.

\- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer dans les magasins je dois dire. Fit Richard avec amusement. Mais en tout cas c'est véritablement une super idée. Bienvenu dans les années 70 où on créé plein de choses pour se torturer l'esprit.

Et il laissa ses patients se reposer.

Ce soir là, des individus dissimulés par des capes sombres se glissèrent dans l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent l'objet de leur recherche parfaitement réveillé en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de dormir ? Fit un des individus, apparemment une femme. C'est parfait.

\- Silence ! Siffla un autre. Tu veux réveiller les moldus ? Petit, tu dois venir avec nous tout de suite.

Théo les regarda avec curiosité sans répondre.

\- Tu pourrais quand même lui expliquer. Protesta la femme. C'est un môme. Il ne va pas se précipiter vers des inconnus comme ça.

\- Pas le temps. Cette ordure de directeur est dans la nature et on ne peut pas prévoir ses réactions. Nous devons déposer le gamin dans ce foyer au plus vite.

\- Vous êtes des policiers ? Demanda Théo.

\- Presque. Répondit une troisième voix, étouffée par son capuchon. Des policiers qui sont comme toi.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Tu es un sorcier, mon garçon. Fit l'autre homme de sa voix rugueuse. Et un sorcier très courageux si le rapport médical dit vrai. Mais on a pas le temps pour ces commentaires de bonne femme. Prend une veste et on détale.

Théo n'avait entendu qu'une seule chose. « Je suis un sorcier …» étrangement, ça lui semblait parfaitement sensé. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ressentant une étonnante confiance en ces inconnus, il prit la main que la femme lui tendait et un instant plus tard tous avaient disparu.

Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, ils réapparurent dans une petite rue sombre à l'abris des regards. Celui qui semblait être le leader prit la parole.

\- Écoute-moi bien, gamin. Tu vas aller dans la maison en face. C'est une maison tenue par une dame qui est de notre côté. Elle saura t'accueillir pour les quelques semaines à venir. Il y a pas mal de sorts de protections autours. C'est une question de jours avant qu'on rattrape le directeur de l'orphelinat où tu étais hébergé jusque-là. Aussi tu crains plus grand-chose. Mais dans le doute, tu seras de toute façon bien mieux ici en attendant septembre.

La femme s'agenouilla et lui tendit un sachet rempli de fioles colorées qu'elle avait tiré d'un minuscule sac à main. « Ton esprit a subi quelques sorts de mémoire mineurs d'après les charmes de diagnostic que j'ai lancé tout à l'heure. Bois ça avant de te coucher. Une potion d'aiguise-méninges notamment et une autre au nom imprononçable qui t'aidera à ne plus avoir mal à la tête ».

Les minutes qui suivirent furent très floues. Il fut introduit dans une petite maison par une vieille femme grisonnante qui l'amena à une pièce sombre. Les policiers sorciers le saluèrent avant de s'évaporer dans le néant. Il obéit aux conseils qui lui avaient été donnés, et but le contenu des fioles : une verte au goût mentholé, une violette très épaisse et une noire qui avait vraiment très mauvais goût.

Il tomba épuisé et tout habillé sur le lit.

* * *

Dans sa cachette au fin fond du Pays de Galles, Steve Ernst était satisfait. Ces crétins d'aurors ne le trouveraient jamais ici.

Cela dit, cette fuite à travers le pays n'était pas prévue. Il tenait une couverture en or dans son rôle de directeur d'un établissement pour nécessiteux. Son commerce secondaire, lui, était plus que lucratif. Tout allait pour le mieux.  
Mais il avait fallu que ce sale gosse entre dans son bureau en son absence. Lorsqu'il était entré et avait découvert ce petit fouineur, il n'avait pas eu le choix et lui avait envoyé un puissant maléfice. A la faveur de la nuit il avait transplané et s'était débarrassé du corps.

Et voilà que cette fichue Myrtle se mettait à lui faire du chantage. Quand il avait voulu la neutraliser, il n'avait trouvé que deux autres gamins sur qui il avait passé sa colère. Le sort de confusion qu'il lui avait lancé au moment où elle faisait sa déposition par téléphone n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié car les policiers moldus en avaient assez entendu et arriveraient rapidement. Ernst fut contraint à quitter les lieux au plus vite car s'il ne craignait pas ces gens-là, le raffut finirait par attirer les aurors.

Toujours est-il que sa voie de replie était imparable.

\- Rien n'est imparable. Fit une voix derrière son épaule. Surtout pas pour moi.

Une silhouette sortit d'un recoin de la pièce. On ne distinguait rien de ses traits et les contours de son corps étaient dissimulés par des vêtements amples.

Lorsque l'ancien directeur d'orphelinat voulu sortir sa baguette, il sentit sa main se heurter à un mur invisible, l'empêchant d'accéder à la poche.

\- _Ne bis in idem…._ Pas deux fois la même chose. Dit l'inconnu qui fit non avec le doigt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le Destin….la vengeance. Aucune importance. Adieu. Ou plutôt à tout de suite.

Une lueur verte illumina la cabane.


	4. Chapter 4 : La maison des Midlands

Ce matin, il faisait particulièrement humide dans la banlieue de Cokeworth

Dans cette petite ville de la région des Midlands, on avait l'habitude du brouillard épais qui rendait la visibilité quasiment nulle à certains moments de la journée. A vrai dire, un dicton local déclarait qu'on ne voyait le soleil que pendant les jours de paie.

Aussi, les ouvriers, comme souvent, se bornèrent à soupirer en sortant de chez eux avant d'aller faire leur service dans les usines voisines.

Un homme pourtant semblait faire le chemin inverse. Au lieu de sortir du quartier, il semblait au contraire y avoir une affaire pressante et marchait à grands pas sur le trottoir.

Un rien tendu, il ne cessait de jeter des regards scrutateurs sur les rares passants à croiser son chemin.

Son chemin le mena finalement devant une petite maison, strictement identique aux autres.

Une fois les alentours dégagés, il frappa à la porte. Sa visite devait avoir été prévue car l'huis s'ouvrit instantanément.

\- Il fait un temps de dragon aujourd'hui. Fit le visiteur sur un ton dégagé.

\- Et bientôt il pleuvra des sirènes. Répondit l'hôtesse sans hésitation. Entre Thomas.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, désormais sûrs de leur identité respective. La porte se referma et le silence retomba dans la ruelle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit l'arrivant en montrant l'escalier menant à l'étage.

\- Il dort, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Je reste sur mon idée initiale que de l'aiguise-méninge avant de se coucher n'était pas une bonne idée.

Son interlocuteur soupira et haussa les épaules. « C'est mon avis aussi. Mais ce gamin a passé trop de temps sous l'effet du maléfice même si les médicaments moldus ont pu atténuer un peu son effet. Toutefois ce n'est pas l'objet principal de ma visite.

\- Parle. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On a retrouvé le principal suspect de ce même maléfice et des blessures infligées aux deux autres enfants.

\- Vous l'avez attrapé. S'enquit la propriétaire de la maison avec surprise. Pendant la nuit ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous l'avions attrapé, Jenny. Corrigea le nouveau venu. J'ai dit que nous l'avions retrouvé. Le fait est qu'il ne nous a apporté aucune information viable dans la mesure où il était mort. Tué.

Jenny eut un moment de perplexité avant de se reprendre. « Le corps a été identifié ? »

\- Aucun doute. Répondit Thomas. C'est bien Steve Ernst, membre d'une branche locale de la Mafia australienne. Le problème actuel tient au fait qu'il ne touchait pas uniquement au trafic de substances d'après nos premières expertises. Il semblerait que le bonhomme nous ait caché sa véritable nature et qu'il trempe dans un culte obscur apparemment bien organisé. Il paraît même qu'on aurait des gobelins et la Fraternité de Transylvanie dans le coup. Nous traquions un croup de caniveaux et on tombe sur une manticore.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de plus ?

L'homme secoua la tête. « Il faut mieux que tu restes à l'écart pour l'instant. Continue ta mission en couverture en attendant que les choses se tassent.

Théo se réveilla en sursaut. Son dernier rêve était particulièrement réaliste. Pour un peu il aurait été tenté d'y croire.

La porte s'ouvrit et la femme qui l'avait accueilli hier entra. Cependant, à la faible lueur traversant les rideaux il lui semblait qu'elle paraissait plus jeune que la veille. Mais il n'en aurait pas juré cependant. En tout cas, elle portait les mêmes habits quoique rehaussés d'une veste violette

\- Bonjour Théo. Fit l'arrivante avec un sourire avenant. Enchantée de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Jenny et j'habite dans cette maison. Comment te sens-tu ?

Définitivement plus jeune. Au moins la moitié de l'âge de celle d'hier. Est-ce qu'elle était une parente de la première ? Décidant de ne pas se pencher sur cette question insoluble, le convalescent répondit à la question.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne. Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Quand il avait tenté de s'asseoir, un étrange vertige l'avait pris. Jenny s'avança et doucement l'aida à se rallonger. Quand ce fut fait elle arrangea le drap et s'assit sur un bord du lit.

\- Doucement, mon grand. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Ne te redresse pas si vite, tu es encore fatigué après toutes ces aventures nocturnes. En plus j'étais certaine qu'avec ce genre de potions fortes…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé avant que le sourire ne lui revienne. Elle posa une petite gourde sur la table de nuit. « Quand tu te seras reposé encore un peu, tu pourras boire un peu d'eau. Ça t'aidera à faire passer le mauvais goût. »

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Théo en la regardant de ses grands yeux bleus. Pourquoi ils m'ont amené dans votre maison ?

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? S'étonna Jenny. Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux…Et bien comme je disais, je m'appelle Jenny. Jennifer Blaque. Je suis amie avec les gens qui sont venus te chercher à l'hôpital. En fait on pourrait même dire que je travaille avec eux. Et si tu es là c'est parce que la personne qui t'a fait du mal était… est partie quelque part et que nous nous sommes dit que tu serais mieux là.

Elle décida sagement de ne pas se lancer dans un récit détaillé de qui était la _personne_ en question et ses liens avec des exercices criminels. Non seulement ce n'était pas le moment mais en plus elle n'allait pas inquiéter un petit garçon malade plus que nécessaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un sorcier ? Interrogea l'enfant avec un certain intérêt.

 _Il ne sait pas qu'il est un sorcier…non, il ne le comprend juste pas complètement. Rien d'étonnant._

\- Si tu veux je t'expliquerais quand tu auras dormi. Il est encore tôt. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Sur le signe affirmatif de son protégé, elle sortit une baguette magique de sa main et l'agita avec grâce. Dans un éclair lumineux, les vêtements de Théo se muèrent en un pyjama bien plus confortable.

\- Allez, essaie de te reposer. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

Théo acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Jenny posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle parut satisfaite.

Doucement elle lui caressa les cheveux, apaisant peu à peu son jeune visiteur et ne cessa que lorsque le bruit d'une légère respiration s'éleva dans l'atmosphère.

Son visage innocent lui tira une expression attendrie. Elle posa furtivement ses lèvres sur son front avant de se lever et quitter la chambre à pas de loups.

On pouvait être Auror, démanteler des trafics de criminels, s'attaquer à des mangemorts sans pitié, rédiger des avis de décès et avoir conservé sa sensibilité et des sentiments de tendresse. Son instructeur lui avait toujours répété qu'il fallait un exécutoire. Et Jennifer avait trouvé le sien dans une petite vie paisible en dehors du travail.

* * *

Great ormond street hospital

L'ambiance qui régnait dans les couloirs était lourde, aussi épaisse que le brouillard britannique qui obscurcissait actuellement le soleil.

La raison était simple, un des jeunes patients avait disparu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Théodore Swift. Et il n'y avait aucune piste. Pas la moindre idée de comment un enfant pouvait avoir disparu d'un des lieux les plus sécurisés de l'Angleterre.  
Toutefois, le garçon n'avait laissé ni chaussures ni veste ce qui laissait penser qu'il était parti de son plein gré.

Les policiers du Royaume courraient d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs, s'interpellant à grands cris. Déjà les hypothèses les plus farfelues circulaient.  
Si on avait tout de suite pensé à d'éventuels complice du directeur de l'orphelinat, cette éventualité avait peu à peu disparu. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'incident au sein de l'orphelinat était un acte isolé.

Médecins et infirmières étaient convoqués les uns après les autres, et chacun répondait la même chose. Le patient Swift était calme, d'un caractère plutôt doux et ouvert. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait aperçu, il lisait dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Non il n'avait fait aucune tentative de fugue et oui il entretenait de bons rapports avec les autres pensionnaires et le personnel-soignant.

Richard Preston, lui, ne s'en remettait pas. Il n'avait été que peu absent au cours des quelques jours écoulés. Mais il n'avait rien perçu. Étant la dernière personne à avoir échangé avec ledit Swift, il était sur la sellette. Sa maison et son automobile avaient été perquisitionnés, ses habitudes décortiquées, son emploi du temps étudié à la minute près. Rien.

L'enquête n'ayant rien donné, on dressa un portrait robot qui fut placardé en ville. Et on attendit.

AVEZ-VOUS VU CET ENFANT ?

Théodore Swift, garçon d'une dizaine d'années, chevelure châtain clair et yeux bleus foncés. Il mesure environ 4 pieds et 3 pouces et porte vraisemblablement une tenue d'hôpital claire et une veste marron à carreaux.

Il a été vu pour la dernière fois le 12 juin à l'hôpital Great ormond street.

Si vous l'avez vu veuillez prendre contact immédiatement avec les services de police.

* * *

A des centaines de lieux de l'hôpital, le principal concerné par les affiches de recherche regardait le paysage par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Après s'être reposé, il avait pris le parti de se lever et s'habiller.

Pas mal de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête depuis la veille au soir. Certains souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir, fugaces, légers et brefs. Certainement ces étranges médicaments délivrés par les personnes de la veille.  
Des souvenirs donc, mais si pauvres et incomplets…Quelques moments vécus à l'orphelinat, l'attaque par le directeur puis le néant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à l'hôpital.

C'était un néant étrange, rempli de sons et de lueurs. De cris aussi.

Et voilà qu'on venait lui dire qu'il était un sorcier. Théo se souvenait à peu près de ces histoires qu'il avait pu entendre sur des personnes capables de faire apparaître des choses ou transformer des objets en éléments différents. Cela devait être des sorciers. Et le voyage de la veille au soir prouvait bien un tel pouvoir car il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir utilisé une voiture ou le train, seuls moyens de transport qu'il connaissait.

Il observa ses mains attentivement. Est-ce que lui aussi savait faire disparaître des choses ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette idée faisait écho à un passé encore flou. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait à ce sujet.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit la voix de Jenny derrière la porte. Elle l'avait apparemment entendu bouger et lui demandait s'il voulait descendre. Il acquiesça et ouvrit l'huis. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire et le précéda dans une petite salle à manger.

\- « Bonjour Théo. Fit-elle gentiment. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Bien sûr que oui, suis-je sotte, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

Elle posa sur une table un assortiment de pains, marmelades et jus de fruit qui n'étaient pas en vue une poignée de secondes auparavant.

Tout en mangeant, Théo l'observait avec curiosité. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle paraissait plus jeune que la nuit précédente.

Son interrogation devait se refléter sur son visage car la jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as plein de questions. Pose-les moi et je tâcherai d'y répondre de mon mieux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi je suis sorti de l'hôpital ? C'est quoi un sorcier ? C'est vrai que je suis aussi un sorcier ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé avant d'être soigné ? Comment vous faites pour changer d'âge ?

Il sembla s'apercevoir de sa précipitation et s'interrompit brusquement avec un air coupable.

\- En voilà un petit garçon curieux. Le taquina Jenny avant de prendre une expression plus sérieuse. Oui, je me doute bien que tu dois t'interroger.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en rotin avant de faire signe à son jeune interlocuteur de l'imiter. Ce qu'il fit.

Tu connais déjà mon prénom. Quand au lieu où nous nous trouvons, c'est une petite maison située dans la ville industrielle de Cokeworth, au beau milieu des Midlands. Ce n'est pas un lieu très ensoleillé, mais ses habitants sont discrets et travailleurs. En fait, c'est la résidence d'une vieille dame qui est morte il y a peu de temps et m'a donné sa maison. Pour éviter les questions, je me déguise en elle.  
La plupart de tes autres questions sont liées entre elles, donc je vais faire une réponse globale ».

Sa mine était pensive quand elle poursuivit « Un sorcier, comme tu t'en doutes peut-être est une personne qui possède des capacités magiques. J'en suis une, toi aussi. Les gens qui ne possèdent pas des pouvoirs, la plupart des gens que tu as rencontrés, nous les appelons moldus ».

Elle sortit un bout de bois splendidement ouvragé de sa poche et le montra à Théo. « C'est ce que nous appelons une baguette magique. On s'en sert pour utiliser la magie, comme tu m'as vu le faire tout à l'heure pour transformer tes vêtements. »

\- Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? demanda Théo avec curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle agita le poignet, des étincelles jaunes et bleues jaillirent de la baguette avant de disparaître sous le regard ébahi du jeune garçon. « Comme tu es aussi un sorcier, tu en auras une un jour. Mais le fait que tu sois sorcier explique qu'on t'a amené hors de l'hôpital où tu étais. Déjà au cas où le directeur de ton orphelinat reviendrait, et ensuite parce que tu es à un âge où la magie accidentelle peut survenir à n'importe quel moment, ce qui aurait….compliqué les choses. C'est le Ministère de la Magie, une structure qui gouverne les sorciers d'Angleterre, qui a dirigé ton voyage la nuit dernière. ».

Théo avait encore plus de questions maintenant. Sur un signe de Jenny, il les posa une à une. La plupart portaient sur le monde des sorciers, les possibilités de la magie, son propre passé qui continuait à lui échapper et l'avenir proche.  
Si la jeune femme se montra très enthousiaste à lui parler des divers objets magiques, des potions magiques et d'une école nommée Poudlard, elle se montra en revanche moins loquace sur les événements récents.

« J'ignore encore beaucoup de choses. Mes proches m'ont uniquement dit que tu vivais à l'orphelinat depuis ta naissance, que tu t'appelais Théodore Swift et quelques autres détails que m'ont donné mes amis du Ministère. Au cours de l'enquête sur ton directeur, ils ont appris que tu avais repris conscience à l'hôpital moldu. Donc ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais t'accueillir, et comme j'ai de la place j'ai dit oui ».

\- Combien de temps est-ce que je vais rester ici ? S'enquit Théo avec un regard étonnamment pénétrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer une fois que tous ces problèmes seront réglés ?

Si elle eut un instant d'hésitation face à cette question directe, Jenny n'en montra rien.

\- Normalement, dans les cas où les enfants sorciers se retrouvent dans une situation analogue, il est plus ou moins prévu qu'un sorcier adulte vienne pour prendre les choses en main, ou éviter que les choses dérapent. Nous avons une volonté de passer inaperçus très….ancrée.  
Mais mes collègues ont en fait considéré qu'il serait préférable que tu te familiarises dès à présent avec le monde de la magie plutôt que retourner dans un environnement moldu.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer, mais tu es le bienvenu autant que nécessaire.

\- Et lorsque vous retournerez travailler avec ces gens qui m'ont amené ?

 _Ce petit est clairvoyant. Tous ces changements récents l'ont probablement marqué…_

\- Ce n'est pas tout de suite Théo. Répondit-elle sur un ton apaisant. Je suis disponible pour les deux prochains mois ce qui laisse largement le temps de préparer la suite. Il y a de quoi s'occuper dans cette maison, bien qu'elle soit petite. De toute façon, nous aurons probablement des choses à acheter d'ici peu afin de t'équiper en vêtements et nous en profiterons pour dénicher quelques babioles marrantes afin de s'amuse. Tu verras, le chemin de traverse est incroyable.

Le jeune garçon la remercia pour la réponse. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un premier pas. Et tout valait mieux que cet orphelinat ou une chambre d'hôpital. Et puis elle avait l'air gentil.

La discussion continua tout au long de la journée sur des domaines accessoires.

* * *

 **La nuit suivante**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait d'un bon pas dans une petite forêt galloise.  
Sous la lune se détachaient des ruines d'une ancienne bâtisse recouvertes de lierre. L'étrange personnage y entra.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur. C'était une obscurité absolue et un silence oppressant.

\- Bien, me voilà. Fit l'arrivant à voix haute.

\- Tu as fait extrêmement vite. Répondit une voix chuintante et étouffée qui semblait émaner de la totalité du lieu. Mais cela n'a en soi rien d'étonnant puisque je le savais déjà. Tu connais la raison de ta présence.

Ce n'était pas une question. Aussi, le nouveau venu ne répondit pas et attendit la suite.

\- Le temps presse. Reprit la voix. Certes le danger immédiat est écarté, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Bientôt le passé et le présent seront réunis. Prudence est de mise.

Cette fois la silhouette prit la parole à son tour.

\- Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi il est nécessaire de passer par toutes ces étapes. Allons à l'essentiel, et l'objectif sera plus vite réglé.

\- Non ! Il est trop tôt. Il ne comprendrait pas l'importance. Il se perdrait. N'oublie pas que la voie a été brisée. C'est un pari trop gros pour miser prématurément. Pour survivre à l'avenir, il doit vivre.

\- Mais qu'en-est-il de sa vie ? De son intégration.

\- Cela est parfaitement clair. Il n'est pas seul et nous le savons tous les deux.

* * *

 **Collège de Poudlard, Ecosse**

Les examens de fin d'année étaient sur le point de débuter. Les sujets avaient été préparés et vérifiés.  
Comme chaque fois, le mois de juin était empli d'effervescence. Les Cinquièmes et Septièmes années s'arrachaient les cheveux sur leurs BUSE et ASPIC, rédigeant d'ultimes fiches de révisions, revoyant d'improbables sortilèges qu'une personne _bien informée_ aurait déclaré faire l'objet des questions théoriques à venir.

Les professeurs étaient diversement harcelés pour des conseils méthodologiques ou magiques. Mais comme chaque année, un professeur était au centre des réflexions, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Car le professeur actuel partait. Voyageur et explorateur, il n'avait interrompu ses pérégrinations que pour une seule année.

Aussi, comme chaque année, Albus Dumbledore se creusait la tête pour dénicher un remplaçant.

Pourtant, à ces préoccupations récurrentes s'ajoutait un nouveau problème. Avant même que ne débutent les vacances d'été, le Directeur était au fait du nombre de nouveaux élèves à intégrer la Première année en septembre. Cela découlait d'un incroyable système mis en place par Rowena Serdaigle, bien des siècles auparavant. Chaque lettre était préparée magiquement et était stockée avant d'être envoyée. Par commodité, ces lettres étaient imprégnées de différents charmes afin de pouvoir se multiplier ou changer de lieu de destination si besoin.

Mais le nombre initial, lui, ne changeait pas de lui-même.

Sauf que…un nouveau nom venait d'apparaître sur la liste, ce qui était théoriquement impossible.


	5. Chapter 5 : l'enfant mystérieux

La situation s'embourbait, tel était le constat qu'il était possible de tirer.

En ce début des années 1970, l'Angleterre était sous le coup d'une affaire qui déchaînait les passions quoique de façon très discrète.

Pour les citoyens, un enfant avait disparu mais le manque d'information qui s'y rattachait ne permettait pas de toucher les foules autant qu'il aurait fallu. Qui plus est, dans une Angleterre encore très ouvrière, il s'agissait d'une situation hélas trop répandue et chacun se contentait de soupirer contre ce monde d'amertume où des enfants se retrouvaient sans parents.

Pour la police britannique, la situation était insoluble. Si le susnommé Théodore Swift était une pièce maîtresse de l'enquête, d'autres éléments se révélaient tout autant majeurs. En premier lieu, le Directeur de l'orphelinat, principal suspect était décédé, mais de façon particulièrement mystérieuse puisque ce dernier n'avait rien. Aucune blessure, aucun choc traumatique. Le médecin légiste, homme d'expérience, avait cependant conclu à une attaque cardiaque survenue sans prévenir. Il avait en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à expliquer l'expression de perplexité effarée sur le visage crispé du macchabé.

De même qu'il était toujours impossible d'expliquer médicalement l'origine des blessures des deux autres enfants, toujours en convalescence.  
Les rapports s'accumulaient et les explications se juxtaposaient sans réelle logique.

Et puis, deux jours plus tard seulement, l'affaire fut classée. Sans transition, sans explication. L'enquête n'était plus une priorité. L'enfant ne nécessitait plus d'être cherché.  
Ce fut brutal et plongea toute l'équipe concernée dans la plus grande perplexité.

Depuis quand exactement cessait-on sans préavis les recherches dans une affaire de meurtre et d'enlèvement au bout de quelques jours ?

Il fut répondu à ces dignes représentants de l'autorité que leur investigation n'avait plus de raison d'être puisque l'instigateur des actes reprochés était décédé et qu'aucune forme de complicité n'avait été découverte. Quand au garçon disparu, il avait été apparemment récupéré par un parent à lui.

Cette explication était tellement simpliste, bricolée, que toute la brigade en resta bouche-bée. Mais l'ordre venait d'en haut et déjà d'autres affaires nécessitaient leur attention. Alors ils en restèrent là.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin de l'empire britannique, une sinistre réunion avait lieu au fin fond de la Yougoslavie. Un sorcier encapuchonné contemplait le ciel brumeux et, devant un rassemblement de fidèles prononçait un discours aux accents vibrants.

\- « Nous voici tous réunis pour mettre la dernière pièce à mon plan. C'est enfin l'aboutissement d'une préparation minutieuse, de recherches laborieuses et de prises de décisions parfois à contre-courant de ce que nous avions prévu. Mais enfin nous y sommes.  
Il est tant que cesse ce régime faible d'adorateurs de moldus, ces sous-êtres qui nous ont persécutés pendant des siècles sans que nous répondions à leur violence. Trop longtemps nous nous sommes bornés à des attaques de petite envergure, mais c'est terminé ! Il est tant, vous dis-je, que nous reprenions la place qui nous ait due par le sang et la naissance ! Suivez-moi jusqu'au tréfonds des ténèbres ! Suivez-moi en enfer ! Et alors je vous offrirai le monde sur le plateau de la victoire, et alors nous régnerons sur la nuit et la Magie elle-même se pliera devant nous ! »

C'est ce jour-là que s'acheva plus de vingt ans de paix dans le monde de la magie. Ce jour-là qu'allait véritablement débuter la légende du pire mage noir de ce temps. Car après une relative période de discrétion, Lord Voldemort portait à nouveau son regard rougeoyant sur l'Angleterre.

* * *

Dans une petite ville industrielle d'Angleterre, le temps était, chose surprenante, ensoleillé. Il faisait particulièrement chaud. Il était si rare d'apercevoir un ciel d'azur que chacun s'était laissé tenter par une petite promenade hors des murs de leurs maisons.

Que cette journée tombe un samedi était par ailleurs une plaisante coïncidence car beaucoup ne travaillaient pas. Pendant quelques heures le pesant labeur dans les usines était oublié. Oublié était ce labeur abrutissant. Et pour tous ces ouvriers, il était rafraichissant de pouvoir profiter de sa famille sous le soleil.

Jenny Blaque et Théo Swift n'étaient ni une famille ni des ouvriers. Mais eux aussi se trouvaient dehors, dans l'un des deux parcs publics. Cela faisait déjà six jours que le second vivait avec la première. Pendant ces trois jours, un début de lien s'était formé entre eux.  
Ne recevant aucune instruction de ses pairs, la jeune femme avait estimé en son âme et conscience qu'il n'était pas sain de rester enfermés toute la journée.

De surcroit, elle était très amie avec une ou deux habitantes de Cokeworth et voyait l'occasion de se voir. Et ces amies étant sorcières elles-aussi, il n'y avait que peu de risques à leur présenter Théo.  
C'est donc ainsi que le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé avec tout un groupe d'enfants, pour la plupart plus jeunes que lui, avec qui il semblait s'être très bien lié puisqu'il disputait actuellement une partie acharnée de baseball.

\- Il est drôlement mignon ton neveu, Jen'. Fit une des jeunes mères avec qui Jennifer discutait.

Par commodité, il avait convenu que Théodore serait le fils de sa grande sœur Veronica qui, par chance, habitait en Australie et avait un fils. Bien que son véritable neveu n'ait en tout et pour tout que trois ans et se nomme Harrold.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à mon beau-frère. Répondit Jenny avec calme et un zeste de tendresse. Imaginez ma surprise de voir débarquer ce petit phénomène à l'aéroport de Heathrow. Je ne l'avais quasiment jamais vu, mais je dirais que le courant passe bien.

Ses deux amies, qui vivaient dans le monde moldu depuis des années, ne furent pas étonnées par les termes « d' aéroport » et de « courant ».

Pendant ce temps, Théo courait autours du terrain improvisé avec une énergie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il semblait avoir parfaitement récupéré ses forces et mettait à profit la nouvelle tenue de sport moldue que Jenny lui avait achetée hier.

Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement dans le vent dans l'ardeur qu'il mettait à rejoindre la prochaine base. Et il souriait devant les encouragements de son équipe. En un mot il s'amusait énormément.

\- Est-ce qu'il est sorcier ? Chuchota sa voisine avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Je le pense. Répondit Jennifer. Mais je n'ai encore rien remarqué en matière de magie accidentelle. En revanche, il arrive à lire les journaux magiques et se faire obéir des pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Je ne fais aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il saura utiliser la magie.

Ce qui en soit était parfaitement vrai. De fait, s'il ne lui avait pas été présenté comme sorcier, elle aurait pu tout de même s'en apercevoir de par l'excellente récupération physique de l'accident qu'il avait subi. Et encore, nombreux étaient les sorciers adultes qui ne se remettaient pas aussi bien d'un tel sort de magie noire.  
Il y avait bien cette fois il y a deux jours où il avait ouvert une porte qu'elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir fermé à clé. Mais elle avait pu tout aussi bien se tromper. Néanmoins, on était loin de ces enfants qui transformaient leurs jouets ou mettaient le feu aux rideaux.

 _Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._ Se corrigea-t-elle.

Théo avait en effet pris la batte. Et le coup qu'il venait de décocher avait propulsé la balle à une vitesse et une hauteur bien au-delà du respectable lorsqu'on considérait que le lanceur avait moins de 11 ans et était totalement inexpérimenté dans la pratique sportive.  
Pour Jenny il n'était pas improbable que la trajectoire ait subi un petit coup de pouce magique involontaire. Elle eut un sourire amusé devant la mine émerveillée de Théo et l'air abasourdi des autres enfants.

\- Comment ça va se passer pour sa scolarité ? Est-ce qu'il va retourner à Sidney ?

\- Rien de prévu pour le moment. Fit Jenny sur un ton volontairement évasif.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une grande question qui nécessiterait une sérieuse réflexion. Cela étant, au vu de son âge, la voie la plus logique serait Poudlard.

* * *

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir qu'une telle occurrence se déjà soit produite, Albus.

Cela faisait des heures, voire des jours, qu'il se creusait la tête en vain sur ce casse-tête.

Aucun des tableaux de directeurs installés autours de lui n'avait pu l'éclairer.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il était magiquement impossible qu'un nom se rajoute sur la liste des élèves inscrits depuis leur naissance et devant arriver en septembre. Et il y avait preuve du contraire de toute évidence.

Quant à l'Histoire de Poudlard, livre qu'il se targuait de maîtriser plutôt bien, il ne traitait pas davantage de cette question. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

L'époque n'était pas à la tranquillité lorsque quelques sources bien informées laissaient supposer des réunions de mages noirs au fin fond des Balkans. Imaginer qu'un tel phénomène magique pouvait survenir simultanément n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Tout d'abord, il avait supposé l'arrivée d'un élève étranger. Mais la liste de Rowena était composée d'une magie désormais inconnue neuf siècles après sa mort et jamais elle n'avait failli dans de telles circonstances, parvenant à appréhender l'avenir sans qu'il soit possible d'en comprendre le moyen. Qu'un tel artefact puisse faillir était presque risible.

Ensuite, le Directeur avait examiné le nom désormais inscrit. Il n'y avait rien de bien original dans ces noms de Théodore Swift qui étaient parfaitement communs en Angleterre.  
De surcroit, il apparaissait sur les fichiers ministériels en tant qu'orphelin résidant dans un établissement adapté depuis sa naissance et dirigé de surcroit par un sorcier.

Un frisson le secoua. Pour diverses raisons qui le ramenaient des décennies en arrière, il avait une certaine appréhension concernant les jeunes sorciers ayant passé la totalité de leur courte vie dans un orphelinat moldu. Un seul nom lui revenait en tête.

C'était sans doute un jugement prématuré car Tom Jedusor n'était pas le seul enfant ayant vécu dans un orphelinat avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais il y avait ce sentiment….

Frustré de cette impasse, il se résolut à aller voir cet orphelinat de lui-même.

* * *

\- Les différents camps sont tous focalisés sur cette affaire. Moldus, Ministères, et même Poudlard. Tous s'interrogent.

C'était la nuit, et les étoiles étaient particulièrement lumineuses dans le ciel irlandais. Un beau paysage estival. Dans l'atmosphère demeurait cette odeur d'herbe fraiche qui rendait l'ensemble très agréable. Au loin coulait la petite rivière de la Maigue.

La silhouette s'était assise sur un petit banc et répondit à voix haute.

\- Est-ce que cela change quoi que ce soit ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Il n'y a rien à voir si ce n'est ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Il n'y a pas plus sûr qu'une personne qui ne sait encore rien. Qu'ils viennent. Qu'ils cherchent.

\- Mais cela ne va-t-il pas poser problème dans l'avenir ?

\- Non. Le retour de notre cher Mage noir va les occuper un moment. Ils choisiront leurs priorités et cesseront de se focaliser sur des choses triviales.

Puis, devant le silence : « Je connais ton avis sur la question, et sur lui. Mais tu as tort de t'interroger à outrance. Laisse les choses suivre leur cours et un jour ton vœux sera exaucé ».

\- Il pourrait l'être immédiatement si tu me donnais les réponses que j'attends car tu les connais.

\- Et pour quelles conséquences ? Rétorqua l'autre avec fermeté. Cet objectif que tu recherches n'est atteignable qu'en suivant le parcours dont nous avons discuté. Je te mets donc en garde de ne surtout pas forcer le Destin. Toute voie en ce sens serait frustrante et te laisserait dans un besoin inassouvi.

La silhouette inclina la tête : « C'est vrai…. »

\- Maintenant va. La nuit est courte en été. Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant un long moment, sauf besoin urgent. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te donner mes derniers conseils.

Ce qu'il fit pendant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Si Albus Dumbledore avait eu besoin d'une raison de se méfier, il l'aurait trouvée en arrivant devant l'orphelinat.  
On y trouvait encore toutes les marques de passage d'un grand nombre de personnes. Les derniers techniciens ayant menés l'enquête achevaient de remballer leur matériel et échangeaient sur l'affaire.

Du peu qu'il en entendit, il s'agissait de trois pensionnaires ayant été transportés en urgence à l'hôpital pour enfant de Great Ormond Street pour des blessures mystérieuses. Et que chacun demeurait dans une impasse.

Le vieux mage fronça ses sourcils d'un blanc de neige. Ces bribes de conversation avaient de quoi l'inquiéter. Métamorphosant discrètement ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus passe-partout, il aborda un de ces hommes d'un ton affable.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je dirige une école à quelques lieux d'ici. Je rentre tout juste d'Écosse et ai entendu parler d'un accident. Je suis assez inquiet pour l'éventuelle sécurité des enfants dont j'ai la garde si un danger rôde dans les environs.

En soi, tout était parfaitement véridique mais l'interlocuteur en face de lui n'était pas en capacité de comprendre tout le sous-entendu qui se cachait derrière. Et par là-même de la nature du danger.

Le policier technicien, qui n'avait pas de raison de refuser un renseignement puisque l'affaire était bouclée, et de toute évidence rassuré par l'âge vénérable de Dumbledore, répondit sans trop de difficultés et lui décrivit le peu qu'il en connaissait sans toutefois entrer dans le détail.

Mais tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux perçants du vieux Directeur regardaient au-delà, comme cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Ce qu'il sembla réussir puisqu'il en savait désormais bien plus qu'en arrivant.

Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital évoqué.

A l'intérieur l'ambiance était lourde. Un groupe de personnes se tenaient non loin de l'entrée.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Richard. Disait un homme plutôt imposant habillé d'un splendide costume.

Son interlocuteur, le dénommé Richard, haussa les épaules : « Et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose, Steven ? C'est un échec personnel pour un médecin spécialisé dans la santé d'enfants d'être mis en accusation pour enlèvement, meurtre et combien d'autres horreurs, sur enfants. Ils ont piétiné toute ma vie, interprété tous mes actes sous un jour abject…même innocent on n'en ressort pas indemne ».

On voyait bien que l'homme d'affaire, Steven, semblait embarrassé et ne savait de toute évidence pas quoi répondre. Il haussait les épaules avec une certaine gêne. Ce fut une infirmière qui prit ensuite la parole.

\- Évidemment que vous étiez innocent, Richard. Vous n'étiez même pas de service quand le petit est parti. Personne ne vous soupçonnait de quoique ce soit ici. Et encore moins d'avoir porté atteinte à ce pauvre orphelin. Vous avez tant fait pour qu'il se remette du traumatisme….Ces policiers sont vraiment des brutes pour s'acharner de la sorte.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Renchérit Steven qui semblait s'être ressaisi et consultait désormais un échéancier au mur. Vous n'avez aucune opération de prévue d'ici la semaine prochaine et la famille Videnberg est venue chercher Sonia deux jours plus tôt que prévu. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune urgence. Votre service du soir commence dans une demi-heure, prenez vous un café en attendant et videz-vous la tête de ces accusations incohérentes. J'ai une totale confiance en vous, Richard.

Sur un dernier salut il prit la direction du service réanimation suivi par l'infirmière. Richard Preston demeura là, quelque peu hagard. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

C'était un vieillard, portant la plus longue barbe qu'il ait jamais vu depuis ce dessin animé de Disney, Merlin l'enchanteur, sorti sept ans auparavant.

\- J'ai, malgré moi, entendu votre conversation. Déclara le vieillard avec compassion. Puis-je vous payer un verre ?

\- Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? s'enquit le médecin avec perplexité.

\- Je vous suis depuis un moment, à dire vrai. Vous aviez fait tomber votre portefeuille dans la rue. J'ai bien tenté de vous rattraper mais, hélas, mes forces ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et je viens tous juste de vous rejoindre.

Et il lui tendit le portefeuille qu'une minute auparavant il avait attiré à lui d'un sort informulé sans baguette.

\- Merci brave homme ! S'exclama Richard en lui serrant la main avec émotion. Un tel acte est rare de nos jours. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais fait sans tous ces papiers.

Aurait-il été moins étourdi qu'il se serait interrogé sur la façon dont il aurait pu faire tomber un portefeuille soigneusement serré dans un sac verrouillé. Cela ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Dumbledore eut un sourire léger. « Si vous acceptiez ce verre, cela me donnerait l'occasion de me rafraichir également ».

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils s'assirent dans l'une des petites échoppes destinées aux familles des patients de l'hôpital.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longuement. Fit Dumbledore en sirotant un diabolo-framboise. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez beaucoup de choses qui retiennent votre attention. Et puis….

Il eut un air profondément affecté. « Ces hôpitaux pour enfants me donnent le bourdon. Ils me rappellent l'époque, où je soignais les malheureux rescapés de la guerre. J'ai vu tant d'enfants abandonnés, réduits à la mendicité… »

\- C'est précisément cela qui a entraîné ma vocation. Fit Richard Preston avec l'expression de celui qui comprend parfaitement de quoi il est fait mention. J'étais médecin de guerre et je suivais l'armée dans ses diverses opérations. Nous sommes arrivés dans un petit village d'Indochine il y a bientôt vingt ans…j'étais si jeune alors. Ils souffraient tous de malnutrition, mais les enfants étaient tous à l'agonie car les ressources étaient prises ailleurs, pour financer la bêtise humaine. J'ai essayé de les sauver, mais je les ai tous perdus. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'ai décidé de quitter l'armée et me lancer dans une cause plus honorable, ce qui m'a conduit ici.

\- C'est d'une grande noblesse. Répondit Dumbledore avec une lueur de respect dans ses yeux. Je me rappelle moi-même que, jadis, j'ai du me résoudre à un choix très difficile avec une personne qui m'était proche. Une personne que j'aimais et que j'ai perdue. Mais n'ayez pas pitié des morts, monsieur Preston. Ayez pitié des vivants qui perdurent dans l'égoïsme le plus absolu, qui n'ont aucune véritable cause à défendre si ce n'est la leur. Ne vous reprochez pas vos échecs qui n'ont été dictés que par l'adversité et les entraves que d'autres ont enclenchées.

Devant le regard attentif de son vis-à-vis, il poursuivit sans attendre.

\- « De même que cet échec dont j'ai entendu parler en arrivant ici. Vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher davantage le départ de votre patient ou les crimes commis par d'autres. Si véritablement vous avez travaillé vingt ans dans cet établissement, je ne peux que supposer combien de ces jeunes gens vous avez sauvé d'un sort terrible. Soyez fier de cela et laissez partir ces pensées délétères.

\- Merci. Fit Richard, éperdu de reconnaissance. Je crois que personne ne m'avait encore dit ça avec autant de compréhension. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Dit le vieillard avec douceur. J'ai moi-même tendance à dériver et m'emporter quelque peu. Changeons donc de sujet pour quelque chose de plus gai. Parlez-moi de cet enfant dont le sort vous tient tant à cœur.

\- Théodore Swift ?

\- Tout à fait. Quel genre de garçon était-il ? S'enquit Dumbledore avec curiosité.

\- Adorable. Sans doute l'un des enfants les plus doux que j'ai rencontrés dans mon métier. Il s'est très bien remis de ce qui lui arrivé…vous savez ce que lui est arrivé ?

\- Tout à fait. Assura son interlocuteur qui n'en savait précisément que très peu. Triste affaire…

\- Hélas. J'ai souvent discuté avec lui. Il était curieux, ouvert, et je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu se plaindre une seule fois. Ce que j'en retiens surtout c'est une immense gentillesse et une grande compassion pour son âge. Il était dans une chambre avec deux de ses camarades qui ne se sont pas remis aussi bien que lui. Au moment des soins, il leur parlait et les faisait rire. Plusieurs fois il prenait un livre et leur faisait la lecture. Par bien des aspects il avait un caractère qu'on retrouve davantage chez les filles. S'il avait le même tempérament avant tout ça, ce devait être un petit garçon merveilleux.

\- Je vous sens impressionné par cette rencontre. Remarqua Dumbledore.

\- C'est un métier où il ne faut pas s'attacher. Répondit Richard. C'est d'autant plus difficile quand on côtoie des enfants qui n'ont jamais connu personne pour leur donner une présence, de la compréhension. Ce qui était admirable c'est l'innocence qu'il avait conservée après le traumatisme. Nombre de ces petits arrivent ici brisés, le regard vide. Et même ceux qui occultent involontairement pour se protéger développent des symptômes très classiques que l'on reconnaît avec l'habitude. Lui non. Cela dit, il y avait quelques moments qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant avec un certain intérêt : « Vraiment ? »

* * *

Le dimanche qui suivit était tout aussi rayonnant.

Jenny avait laissé Théo au parc pendant qu'elle allait faire quelques achats dans les magasins d'à côté.

Le jeune garçon, qui faisait si forte impression, avait cette fois opté pour une occupation plus calme. Installé dans l'herbe, il dévorait « _Le Merveilleux Voyage de Nils Holgersson à travers la Suède »_ dont l'histoire lui plaisait énormément. Le cheminement du personnage principal le passionnait à tel point qu'il en venait à se demander si le Monde de la Magie comprenait des oies géantes ou des moyens de rétrécir afin de vivre une telle expérience. Il prit partie d'interroger Jennifer à ce sujet le soir même.

Il en était arrivé à une énième péripétie impliquant le renard Smirre quand le son d'une dispute parvint jusqu'à lui. Quelques paroles éparses arrivaient jusqu'à lui de derrière un petit bosquet. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et tenta de poursuivre sa lecture.

Mais deux enfants de son âge, un garçon et une fille jaillirent soudain de la végétation. L'une rousse, l'autre brun foncé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'elle. Protestait la fille en retenant l'autre enfant par le bras.

\- C'est elle qui se moque de moi. Rétorqua ce dernier. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle dit sur ma famille ? C'est toujours les moldus qui font ça !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est pas gentil du tout. Tu peux pas lui reprocher de pas savoir faire de la magie comme nous.

Théo dressa l'oreille : « Vous savez faire de la magie ? »

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers lui, semblant réaliser sa présence. Le garçon prit un air bravade un peu maladroit et répliqua froidement « Bien sûr que oui, parce que toi non peut être ? »

\- Donc vous êtes aussi des sorciers ? S'enquit Théo sans se formaliser du ton employé. Vous avez déjà une baguette magique ?

Le regard des deux enfants se fit plus intéressé et le garçon abandonna ses grands airs pour une expression plus neutre quoique curieuse.

\- « Non pas encore. J'espère que la lettre de Poudlard arrivera bientôt. Répondit la fille.

\- On est en juin. Je t'ai dit que ça arrivera pendant les vacances. Répliqua son ami avec un mélange de patience et d'exaspération. Je savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres sorciers de notre âge ici. Où est-ce que tu vis ?

\- A deux rues d'ici. Au 14. Et vous ?

\- Juste à côté de la rivière. Fit la fille avec un grand sourire devant l'arrivée d'un nouveau sorcier. Et Sev' vit dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, pas très loin. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily et voici Severus. Arrête de faire la tête Sev' !

\- Moi c'est Théo. Tu sais faire quoi avec la magie ?

Lily eut un air malicieux qui fit étinceler ses yeux d'un splendide émeraude et se pencha pour cueillir une fleur. « Attention regarde bien »

Dans sa main la fleur ouvrit ses pétales puis les ferma à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il faut que j'essaye. S'écria Théo en cueillant une fleur à son tour.

Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas y arriver, mais la plante changea de couleur et passa au bleu.

\- Génial. C'est de la même couleur que tes yeux. S'émerveilla Lily.

\- Très poétique. Se moqua Severus en levant les siens au ciel.

Puis réalisant le regard interrogateur de Théo. « Pas la peine de demander, je fais pas bouger les fleurs. »

\- L'écoute pas Théo ! L'interrompit Lily. L'autre fois il a fait voler les feuilles du saule juste à côté comme des petits oiseaux.

Sous le regard des deux autre enfants, Severus se rengorgea légèrement et sembla content de lui : « C'est super facile »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa une feuille. Soufflant dessus, la feuille s'envola avec vitesse jusqu'à disparaître dans le ciel.

\- C'est absolument génial ! Fit Théo. Est-ce que vous savez jouer aux échecs ?

\- Quelle version ? Demanda Severus avec intérêt. La version sorcière ? Avec les pièces qui bougent toutes seules ?

\- Parce qu'en plus il y a des pièces d'échecs qui bougent ? Demanda Lily qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et tu m'as rien dit, Sev' ?

\- Ce n'est pas en quelques jours que je peux te résumer tout le monde sorcier. Protesta l'autre. Alors ?

\- Oui un jeu qui bouge tout seul. Répondit Théo. J'en ai un à la maison.

\- Moi aussi. Soupira l'autre garçon. Mais il vient de je ne sais plus quels grands-parents de ma mère, et les pièces sont très prétentieuses. J'ai bien tenté de les soumettre avec la magie, mais ça n'a pas marché. En plus je connais pas tous les sorts de soumission….Il faudra que tu apportes le tien pour comparer.

\- Oh oui ! Apporte-le Théo, comme ça on pourra jouer. S'écria Lily en battant des mains.

\- Est-ce qu'on devra se coltiner ton égoïste de sœur ? Glissa Severus l'air de rien.

Il écopa d'un regard sévère qui le fit légèrement baisser les yeux. Lily rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. « Je veux vraiment voir un jeu d'échec sorcier, Théo. Est-ce que tu seras là la semaine prochaine ? »

\- Oui normalement. Acquiesça Théo. Je vous l'apporterai ici.

Et ajoutant « Je suis très content de vous avoir rencontré ».

\- Moi aussi. Rayonna Lily sur un ton joyeux. Je découvre à peine le monde des sorciers, et je veux en savoir le plus possible.

\- Tu en verras beaucoup en septembre. Marmonna Severus comme avec regret. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui connaît la magie.

Puis chuchotant « Et puis tout vaut mieux que l'autre peste…. »

\- Severus Rogue ! J'ai entendu !

Théo sourit. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas fini de les entendre se chamailler.


	6. Interlude : le mercenaire napolitain

**Interlude : les contes du faucheur.**

 _Rome, fin du XVè siècle_

La Ville Éternelle mourrait, se noyant dans la décadence et l'horreur. A chaque coin de rue les habitants étaient menacés de vol, agression voire meurtre par des groupes de bandits armés jusqu'aux dents, et totalement impunis.

Avec cette explosion de la criminalité, les marchants ne purent pas effectuer correctement le transport de marchandises des campagnes voisines, la famine se propagea et la pauvreté frappa durement la magnifique cité. Les heures glorieuses de l'Antiquité romaine semblaient comme effacées par cette Renaissance inégalitaire.

Ce faisant, comme cela avait toujours été le cas depuis la nuit des temps, les riches prirent leurs distances. Rome fut rapidement séparée en quartiers distincts où le seuil de richesses n'avait aucun point commun tant les inégalités étaient flagrantes.  
Les vieux quartiers, historiques mais en ruine, regroupaient les populations pauvres qui vivaient dans des maisons de fortune. Et à quelques mètres seulement, de luxueuses maisons écrasaient de leur ombre ces miséreux.

Cela était la réalité observable pour les moldus. Sordide, horrible et sournoise.

Mais Rome était aussi une ville sorcière. Et tout partait de là. La Renaissance était une période de renouveau intellectuel, où les disciplines oubliées refaisaient surface. Dans les plus hautes sphères politiques et religieuses, extrêmement liées en pratique, d'antiques parchemins furent découverts au sein de bibliothèques enterrées ou de catacombes obscures emplies de magie maléfique.  
Des chercheurs exhumèrent des reliques qui n'auraient jamais du revoir la lumière du jour.

Ces artefacts millénaires avaient été scellés par des mages étrusques et égyptiens, conscients de leurs perspectives destructrices. Mais les sorciers romains d'aujourd'hui n'avaient pas tant de sagesse. Ils s'octroyèrent les objets pour développer leurs pouvoirs. Et bientôt, même les plus hauts dignitaires, les savants les plus altruistes, les religieux les plus humbles furent conquis, soumis à ces objets et finalement corrompus dans leur essence tandis que l'appétit pour le pouvoir se nichait dans leur esprit.

Ce choc de magie noire, soudain réveillée du néant, se répercuta aux alentours.

Les pires créatures ne pouvant s'approcher de la Lumière, purent recommencer à se multiplier sans subir les contre-mesures adéquates, Ostie devint un port mal famé où même les contrebandiers n'osaient se rendre sans peur.

La mortalité explosa, obligeant à creuser des cimetières à la hâte. Et toutes ces âmes torturées par des rituels obscurs ne purent trouver le repos. Des Inferii se répandirent dans les campagnes du latium, faisant trembler de peur les villageois.

Ainsi, à l'insu des moldus, des horreurs tapies dans les ténèbres refirent leur retour. Les ombres s'éveillèrent et, peu à peu, reprirent des êtres maléfiques, bannis du monde des vivants durant des millénaires, tournèrent leur regard rougeoyant vers ces terres dénuées désormais de défenseurs.

Une telle fluctuation dans la Trame ne pouvait être ignorée des Ministères de la Magie. Mais l'information fut commodément oubliée en échange de quelques parchemins précieux et d'un grand nombre de Gallions.

Pourtant, la dénonciation vint de la personne que nul n'aurait soupçonnée.

Agostina était simple _domestica_ dans la demeure d'un puissant cardinal. Une nuit, elle avait été témoin de rituels contre-nature initiés par son maître. La vision de cet homme pieux déclamant des formules rauques incompréhensibles en agitant sa baguette magique avait été le déclencheur. Elle-même _strega,_ c'est-à-dire sorcière de sang-mêlée, elle n'avait que trop bien reconnu les manifestations délétères de la magie noire, particulièrement taboues jusqu'alors.

Par sa sœur, Innocenza qui tenait une petite boutique d'apothicaire, elle rencontra un _condottiero_ napolitain nommé Salvatore réputé particulièrement discret dans les besognes magiques délicates. Fidèle à sa _Condetta,_ son contrat d'engagement, le mercenaire se fit payer pour moitié avant la tâche avec promesse du reste en cas de réussite.

\- Soyez sereine, Signora. Fit-il avec un accent assez prononcé. Je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends.

Sur ses mots, il frisa insolemment sa moustache, fourbit son épée florentine et partit sans se retourner.  
La tâche qui lui incombait était de découvrir le cœur du phénomène magique. Aussi, commença-t-il par le maître de sa cliente.

Ce dernier eut la surprise, au saut du lit, de tomber sur une paire d'yeux flamboyants tandis que les corps de ses suivants gisaient autours de lui.

\- Vous avez touché à une magie que vous ne comprenez pas, Cardinal. Mais vous allez me dire comment tout a commencé.

\- Comment osez-vous menacer un homme du Seigneur ! Vous serez excom…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge tandis que le mercenaire braquait sa main gantée vers lui, le réduisant au silence avec une force inconnue.

\- Ne me parle pas de religion, misérable, alors que tu cèdes à la tentation sans même t'en cacher. Maintenant, remontons à la source….

Et l'homme s'écroula, tandis que son esprit se fissurait sous la pression mentale colossale qui y était exercée.

Et la conclusion fut sans appel. Il y avait un nécromancien derrière tout ça. Un très puissant sorcier né plusieurs décennies auparavant : Ekrizdis

Caché dans une petite chapelle, il avait orchestré l'exhumation de puissants grimoires et reliques anciennes. Distribuant quelques miettes à des proches pour les corrompre et les soumettre à son pouvoir.

Armé de ce savoir obscur arraché des tombes romaines, il retournait régulièrement chez lui sur une petite île, pour y stocker ses découvertes et expérimenter.  
Rome lui offrait un réservoir parfait de connaissances et un vivier de populations miséreuses qui pourraient être tuées sans attirer l'attention. Pour cela, il avait suffi de quelques paroles susurrées aux bonnes oreilles et l'Église s'était détournée de ses recherches.

Ce fut un soir de 1500 que tout changea. Le condottiero avait remonté la piste et se trouvait maintenant sur un caillou, une forteresse sombre entourée d'une mer déchaînée. La satisfaction se peint sur son visage.  
Les premiers inferii qui l'approchèrent furent littéralement désintégrés. Les portes s'écroulèrent devant l'arrivant et il parvint jusqu'au laboratoire.

Ce qu'il s'y passa demeure encore flou pour l'essentiel. Mais Ekrizdis fut torturé par le mercenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Toi qui a voulu déterrer l'obscurité, exhumer la mort, je vais te condamner à la damnation pour l'éternité. Tu seras enchaîné dans les tréfonds de cette forteresse et ton âme déchirée sera la proie des créatures que tu as voulu créer.

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce sombre et le corps d'Ekrizdis s'écroula dans les ténèbres.

Le lendemain, le Ministère de la Magie britannique reçut un communiqué aux armes de Naples leur demandant de se rendre impérativement sur une petite île perdue. Sur place ils trouvèrent toutes les preuves nécessaires de l'utilisation de la pire magie qui soit, preuves qu'ils communiquèrent à leurs homologues italiens.  
Sur place ils découvrirent aussi le corps d'Ekrizdis, le regard vide, à peine vivant tandis qu'une créature sombre se tenait au-dessus de lui.

En 1500 fut ainsi créée la terrible prison d'Azkaban et les créatures, créées par la magie noire, en devinrent les gardiens.

* * *

Avec la mort du nécromancien, les campagnes romaines redevinrent plus calmes. Les dignitaires corrompus furent progressivement montrés du doigt.

Quant à ceux qui échappèrent, par leur position, à toute sanction populaire, leur vie fut courte. Trois ans plus tard, le plus haut dignitaire catholique mourrait mystérieusement empoisonné dans le château San-Angelo.  
Et quatre années plus tard encore, en 1507, un puissant général qui avait utilisé le pouvoir des reliques pour mener ses conquêtes, tomba sur les remparts de Viana en Espagne, victime d'une malédiction qui avait rongé son corps progressivement.

Agostina, elle, revit le mercenaire à son retour en Italie. Quand elle voulut le payer, il refusa mais lui fit promettre de l'appeler si elle entendait à nouveau de pareilles rumeurs. Elle accepta mais ne le revit jamais.

Pendant toute sa vie, après avoir quitté son maître, mystérieusement tué, elle fut à la recherche d'informations sur la magie noire et pour ce faire, ouvrit une petite bibliothèque et se maria avec un explorateur sicilien. Quand elle fut sur le point de mourir, en 1541, elle raconta l'histoire du mercenaire à ses petits-enfants pour qu'ils la transmettent eux-aussi.  
Et jamais depuis, la famille n'oublia l'homme aux yeux violets. Toujours ils demeurèrent à l'affut des ténèbres, prêts à sonner l'alarme. Avec Agostina et son époux Paulo débuta la dynastie des Zabini.


	7. Chapter 7 : Les interrogations du mage

Il régnait au Ministère de la Magie une effervescence qui n'avait cessé de s'accroitre au fil des jours. Les employés du bureau des aurors avaient tous été rappelés au quartier général, et leurs missions non-essentielles remisées au placard. Ceci n'était plus arrivé depuis 1945.

Les informations étaient maigres cependant car le directeur du bureau était absent, en pleine réunion avec la Ministre de la Magie, Eugénia Jenkins.

Chose plus surprenante encore, Silvius Magnus, le mystérieux chef du département des Mystères avait été vu dans l'ascenseur une heure auparavant. Plus précisément, un vigile à la retraite l'avait apparemment reconnu car personne ne savait à quoi le Directeur Magnus pouvait ressembler dans la mesure où il n'était plus sorti de son département depuis près de 39 ans, et rares étaient les employés présents à l'époque exerçant encore au Ministère.

Des rumeurs se répandirent alors, chuchotées dans un premier temps, puis répétées de plus en plus jusqu'à se muer en échos sourds. Les théories allaient d'une guerre avec la Bulgarie à une maladie magique de grande ampleur, en passant par l'évasion de Grindelwald.

Cette dernière était pour les plus anciens la pire de toutes compte tenu de la puissance colossale du prisonnier de Nurmengard. Les rumeurs d'un autre mage noir présent en Angleterre étaient, elles, balayées.

En effet, selon une croyance tenace, les sorciers étaient convaincus que les mages noirs de grande envergure n'apparaissaient qu'à la mort de leur prédécesseur. Idée au combien stupide lorsqu'on prenait en compte le fait qu'Herpô l'infâme et Gueldy Main-d'obsidienne avaient coexisté sur la même île britannique pendant plusieurs années et qu'aucun des deux n'était plus important que l'autre. Et c'était sans compter Mordred et Morgane.

Mais un monde de paix est fragile, et l'humanité s'accroche à la tranquillité avec aveuglement, pour éviter de se confronter au pire.

La Ministre de la Magie était elle-même relativement sereine. Oui il y avait des rumeurs naissantes dans les forêts d'Angleterre et des récits décousus de quelques voyageurs. Mais était-ce vraiment si incroyable ? Que valait le témoignage d'un berger moldu ou d'un indicateur qui trempait dans la contrebande ? Et quand bien même il y aurait de la magie noire en jeu, fallait-il vraiment s'inquiéter pour un de ces voyous médiocres utilisant la magie illégale au fin fond du pays de Galle ? Après tout, c'était le pain quotidien des aurors.

\- Non Madame. Rétorqua le chef des Aurors, homme basané et lardé de cicatrices. Nous n'avons pas à faire à un minable trafiquant qui vend des fausses amulettes ou d'un malfrat qui produit des potions illégales. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de redoutable. Il aurait anéanti à lui seul un avant-poste français rempli de tireurs de baguette chevronnés.

\- Des rumeurs ? Répéta la Ministre. Vous me parlez de rumeurs ? Mais suis-je donc à la tête d'un cabinet d'astrologie ou de diseurs de bonne aventure ? Il me faut des faits clairs et précis, par Merlin. Il est hors de question de susciter un vent de panique dans nos rues pour une _rumeur_. Si cette attaque est réelle, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de mandat d'arrêt déposé à la Confédération internationale des sorciers ?

\- Cessez vos atermoiements ! L'interrompit le directeur Magnus sans même paraître se soucier de lui donner son titre. La panique, Eugénia, sera bien pire lorsque ce mage noir aura implanté son influence sur les terres britanniques. C'est précisément parce que vous êtes à la tête d'une puissante organisation sorcière que vous avez le devoir d'investiguer dans le cas d'une menace de cette ampleur.

Son interlocutrice grimaça. « Très bien. Alors soit, envoyez donc vos hommes enquêter directement sur cette _hypothèse_ d'un retour de Mordred ou je ne sais quelle autre information irréaliste _._ Je veux des rapports réguliers. »

Ses collaborateurs s'inclinèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Elle resta seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Collège de Poudlard, Ecosse**

Dans l'école de magie la plus célèbre des îles britanniques, l'année était terminée mais déjà les plannings de cours étaient préparés. Après tout, les professeurs de Poudlard tenaient à leurs semaines de vacances et il était hors de question de se voir réclamés par la suite pour finaliser leurs travaux.

Mais ce travail en amont était retardé car le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était encore et toujours absent. Depuis un moment déjà il s'absentait pour des périodes indéterminées. Un air soucieux ornait son visage.  
Lorsque Minerva avait cherché à l'interroger à ce sujet, il n'avait répondu que de façon évasive.

La vérité c'est que le vieil homme avait retrouvé la trace d'une personne qui occupait énormément ses pensées. A sa grande surprise, le surprenant nouvel élève inscrit pour l'année suivante était lié au Ministère de la Magie qui avait apparemment orchestré son infiltration de l'hôpital.

Plus surprenant, l'ordre émanait du service de la Justice magique, ce qui semblait incongru. Mais le service avait lui-même reçu une demande officielle de la part des Aurors. Interrogés, ces derniers révélèrent que la procédure avait débuté avec une note de service émanant du Département des Mystères.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Strictement aucun. Car il était impossible de rattacher une demande de récupération d'un jeune sorcier aux prérogatives du Département le plus secret d'Angleterre. Excepté pour quelques raisons obscures, et très loin d'être rassurantes. Loin de s'apaiser, cette nouvelle ambiguité inquiéta Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'aller plus loin de manière officielle car le département possédait un statut dérogatoire au droit commun magique qui le rendait virtuellement autonome et interdit d'enquêtes.

Mais il appris cependant que l'enfant avait été confié à une jeune Auror dans une petite ville ouvrière. Alors, il se résolut à régler le problème définitivement par une visite en personne.

Théodore Swift relisait son roman pour la troisième fois sans sembler se lasser lorsqu'on sonna à la porte avec une certaine frénésie.

\- Théo, tu peux aller ouvrir ? Cria Jennifer depuis l'étage. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Dans les premiers temps, l'Auror était restée prudente sur la présence de son jeune protégé. Mais maintenant, la plupart du quartier s'était habitué à sa présence et les quelques aurors qui venaient la voir le connaissaient déjà. Dès lors, elle avait commencé à moins s'inquiéter.

Posant soigneusement son ouvrage, le garçon obéit. C'étaient Lily et Severus qui venaient l'inviter à sortir, comme ils le faisaient pratiquement tous les jours. Depuis leur première rencontre, les trois enfants avaient noué de plus en plus de liens.

Avec un sourire amusé, Jenny les regarda partir par sa fenêtre et se félicita que le hasard ait placé trois sorciers du même âge dans la même petite ville. Elle demeurait cependant encore assez inquiète.  
Les jours s'enchaînaient et bientôt sa période d'inactivité prendrait fin. Qui s'occuperait alors de Théo ? Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer une famille ou un autre orphelinat, ce qui serait un déchirement.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la porte, pensant que Théo avait oublié quelque chose ou qu'une de ses voisines venait lui demander quelque chose.

Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus inattendu et de beaucoup plus important.

Dans l'ouverture se tenait un homme de grande taille, d'un âge qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer tant sa barbe était longue. Le surprenant vieillard portait une robe bleu nuit constellée de motifs étoilés, ce qui tranchait complètement avec les tenues d'ouvriers des habitants du coin. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour le reconnaître.

\- « Professeur Dumbledore ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » S'enquit-elle avec respect et curiosité.

Au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait eu que peu de rapports avec le directeur du Collège magique. Mais ce dernier lui avait toujours parlé avec gentillesse lorsqu'elle avait pu le croiser dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore qui observait soigneusement les environs répondit en souriant d'un air affable.

\- « Bonjour, Miss Blaque, je passais dans le quartier quand je me suis rappelé que nous avions plusieurs jeunes sorciers y habitant. Et puis, j'ai appris que vous vous occupiez de l'un d'eux donc j'ai décidé de passer vous voir.

Il y avait dans cette dernière phrase un tel nombre de questionnements perceptibles que le rendu final en était déroutant. Pourtant, Jenny ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- En effet. Mais entrez-donc, Professeur.

Elle le mena vers le petit salon. « Désirez-vous du thé, du cognac,…. ? »

\- Non non, je ne faisais que passer. Fit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. Remarquez qu'un petit cognac ne serait pas de refus….ce serait avec plaisir.

A nouveau, son regard se fit curieux et s'orienta dans toutes les directions, semblant jauger la pièce. Mais il reprit la parole.

\- Vous avez fait du chemin depuis notre dernière rencontre. Complimenta-t-il. 8 Aspic donc 6 Optimal et deux Effort Exceptionnels sont un score très élevé et qui fait largement honneur à votre Maison. Et j'ai su que la promotion dont vous faisiez partie à l'entrée chez les Aurors a fait l'objet de louanges par ses formateurs.

\- Vous semblez très bien informé, Professeur. Répondit Jenny en rougissant légèrement.

Le Directeur de Poudlard eut un geste léger de la main : « Nous sommes à une période de l'Histoire où il est toujours bon de pouvoir compter sur les personnes en charge de préserver l'ordre public. Aussi, je ne peux que me féliciter de savoir cette mission aux mains de jeunes personnes talentueuses. »

Sirotant son cognac avec un plaisir évident, il posa alors une question qui surprit la jeune femme par son ton soudain plus sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous occuper d'un jeune orphelin ?

* * *

Alors que l'école était fermée pour les vacances, la haute grille d'entrée était restée ouverte pour faciliter la circulation des équipes magiques de jardinage qui venaient faire des inspections régulières de certaines espèces d'arbres plantées dans le parc du Château.

C'était une visite qui intervenait tous les trois ans, mais avait été avancée d'une année.

En effet, un parent d'élève avait envoyé, quelques temps auparavant, une lettre à Dumbledore à propos de son enfant qui intégrerait probablement Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, et anticipant ainsi la venue des lettres qui conforterait ce droit. La situation était délicate car l'enfant en question souffrait d'une maladie incurable et spécifiquement dangereuse le rendant infréquentable par ses pairs à des moments précis du mois.  
Car le petit Remus, fils de Lyall et Espérance Lupin était un loup-garou. Au regard de la loi en vigueur, il semblait presque impossible que le garçon entre à Poudlard. Aussi, le malheureux père en venait à penser que même Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait pas donner l'opportunité à Remus de ne pas commencer sa deuxième décennie de vie comme un paria à la société et suppliait donc seulement qu'il ait le droit de visiter le château au moins une fois.

Dumbledore avait alors pris tout le monde de cours en leur rendant visite en personne, transmettant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard en avance pour lui montrer que Poudlard ne faisait aucune discrimination et affirmant solennellement qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu au Château. Dans la foulée, il avait commandé une série de travaux pour raccorder le parc du château à une petite cabane isolée créée simultanément aux abords de Pré-au-lard. Un arbre dissimulerait le passage secret.

Steven Westring, jardinier professionnel et expert en flore magique avait alors proposé un jeune saule cogneur, _encore dans la fougue de l'arborescence_ selon les termes du bon de commande.

Et tandis que les équipes s'activaient, une silhouette encapuchonnée franchit à son tour la porte, dissimulée par une batterie de sorts. Avec précaution, elle se rapprocha du groupe et attendit. Bientôt, les travailleurs s'éparpillèrent dans le vaste parc. Le mystérieux individu en suivit un, souriant sinistrement. Un sort informulé plus tard, et le chef des travaux tombait, assommé, derrière un buisson à l'écart des regards.

Alors, son assaillant mit fin à sa dissimulation. Son visage, dissimulé dans une épaisse capuche, ne laissait rien paraître, mais sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'une nuit sans lune.

\- Quelle bêtise de laisser une porte ouverte dans un lieu si protégé. Siffla-t-elle. Mais quelle opportunité….Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à avancer dans mon plan bien plus tôt que je n'aurais pu le souhaiter, Steve Westring.

\- Qui êtes vous ? S'écria le jardinier. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je te veux toi.

Un éclair de lumière illumina les environs.

* * *

\- Et vous m'affirmez que personne ne connaît les parents de cet enfant ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Personne, à ce que je sache. Acquiesça Jennifer. Cela étant, une fois qu'il sera plus âgé il pourra toujours tenter un test à la Banque de Gringott s'il veut creuser ses racines.

Dumbledore eut l'air pensif pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever machinalement.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, Miss Blaque. Recevez mes remerciements pour votre hospitalité.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir, professeur. Répondit chaleureusement la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme sourit avant de sortir par la porte.

Le mystère n'avait été que peu éclairci par l'entrevue. Mais tandis qu'il cheminait dans la ruelle il vit un groupe d'enfants.

Il se rapprocha deux machinalement t les quatre yeux bleus se croisèrent un instant.

\- Théodore Swift je présume ? Demanda le vieil homme avec gentillesse. Et voici Lily Evans et Severus Rogue.

\- Oui monsieur. Répondit ce dernier avec une certaine méfiance. Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ?

\- Je suis Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Oh….mais j'y pense, connais-tu Poudlard, Théo ?

Théo hocha la tête. « Jennifer m'en a parlé. C'est un grand château avec des tableaux qui parlent, des escaliers qui bougent et même des fantômes. »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé devant le ton émerveillé de son interlocuteur. « Il y a de ça en effet ».

Puis son regard se fit plus pénétrant tandis qu'il s'introduisait légèrement dans l'esprit du garçon en face de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement car c'était en violation de ces principes de droiture. Mais cet enfant semblait parfaitement correspondre à la description d'innocence et gentillesse qu'on lui en avait donné, alors autant régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute et partir sur de bonnes bases.

Cette courte inspection confirma la première impression. Il n'y avait que des pensées parfaitement conformes à ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un jeune sorcier qui découvre le monde magique et a eu l'occasion d'en parler avec des enfants de son âge.

Rien d'inquiétant en somme. Pourtant, pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais déjà utiliser la magie, Théo ? S'enquit-il l'air de rien.

\- J'ai réussi à faire changer de couleur une fleur l'autre jour. Révéla fièrement ce dernier. Severus dit que c'est pas très impressionnant, mais bon il fait souvent des blagues, alors…

\- En même temps, le premier acte magique de Lily ça a quand même été de sauter à cinq mètres de hauteur. Rétorqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça a tout de même plus de classe.

\- Sev' ! S'écria Lily en regardant Dumbledore d'un air gêné.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire amusé. « Les premières manifestations magiques sont toujours surprenantes ».

Rire vite interrompu cependant car un hibou arriva sur ses entrefaites. A sa patte il portait un message au contenu des plus alarmants : « Poudlard est attaqué ».


End file.
